Mirai Marvel
by Isaac A. Drake
Summary: An attack on the bunker of the last of the Z Fighters by the Androids ends with Trunks and Gohan taking a prototype time machine back. However it lands them not just in the wrong time but the wrong Earth. And things are going to get a little marvelous. Avengers Arc Completed, current arc: Mission: AIM
1. Earth-199999

Author's Note: Anyways wanted to do a DBZ crossover and I picked Mirai Gohan and Trunks before Gohan's death because there's only one Super Saiyan and he's down an arm so they're not going to be soloing Thanos anytime soon.

Mostly using Release Dates as solid dates on when events happen in each Marvel film.

Also with the timing of The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII it proves that the Mark VII was in testing between Iron Man 2 and Avengers, he just had not used it in combat until Avengers.

Chapter 1: Earth-199999

October, Age 779, Zen-Oh's Multiversal Dominion, Universe 7

Gohan and Trunks had been inside Bulma's time machine adding some new touches to the prototype when the Androids attacked.

This was not the first time that those machines had found them, but it was the first time they had been caught so completely unawares.

The few seconds that the two hybrid Saiyans had frozen from when the first explosion rocked the bunker was just enough for Bulma to do something extremely heroic, and depending on the results either completely stupid or incredibly ingenious. She activated the time machine's panic button.

Before either Saiyan could react the dome snapped closed and it began whirring to life.

For a few minutes the Saiyans struggled to get out without damaging the pod, but it was futile, the machine was made to withstand the conflicting high and non-existence pressures of the time stream and possible the voids between dimensions.

However one thought did cross the minds of all three geniuses who had worked on the pod as it flew into the time portal it opened and Bulma was consumed by a final explosion.

" _This is an untested prototype."_

October 24th, 2011, Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion

The technological genius sprang awake from his work station when the alarms in his lab began to blare.

Quickly moving to alertness he began flicking his holographic interface around to find the issue, "JARVIS give me an appraisal here."

A robotic voice spoke from a nearby intercom, "It appears that some sort of spacial disturbance was detected at Malibu Creek State Park, it's just within the radius of the various sensors you installed on the mansion in case we were attacked after the incident with Justin Hammer."

Tony nodded as he brought up the satellite imagery, "Ok...weird it appears to be some sort of crazy vehicle."

He zoomed in further, inside a glass looking dome he could see two people who weren't moving.

"Well that's a shame, it's not aliens."

"Sir, I do not believe we should hope for aliens."

"But it would be so fun! Anyway, I'm going to suit up into the Mark VII and kill two birds with one stone. Test it out and figure out what's going on." With that Tony briskly walked over to his armor which rose out of the ground and the parts flew at him latching onto his body, "Whoops!" the man cried as he caught his helmet that was flying far too quickly at his head to be safe.

"Alright I'll recalibrate that when I get back. See you on the flip side JARVIS."

"Sir, I am connected to your suit."

"You're absolutely no fun," Tony quipped back at the AI as he flew out of his lab through the chute for quick take offs.

It was a quick flight for Tony over to the State Park where the strange ship had landed, however by the time he arrived the occupants had begun to move.

Deciding to go with the full 'I'm Official, Do Not Resist' route Iron Man turned his repulsors on so bright they lit up the area and projected through his external speakers, "To the occupants of the unknown vehicle, please exit with your hands up. I am Iron Man and I promise you will be dealt with in accordance to the laws of the United States of America and/or the Geneva Conventions, whichever apply here."

Under the helmet Tony smirked to himself, he sounded so damn cool.

Almost groggily the larger occupant pressed a button a few times and finally got the dome to open up. He gestured for his partner to stay and jumped down out of the vehicle with his one good arm up. It appeared he had somehow lost his other arm at the elbow.

"My English...is not so good. Very rusty. You say America? That not good. We come in peace. Destination accident. Can you help? Umm...Iron Man?"

Dimming the brightness from floodlight to just enough so everyone could see Iron Man hovered lower to the ground, "Alright it appears you're confused and crash landed here, I can help you but you'll have to tell me who you are first."

"Oh! Son Gohan...err Gohan Son. English do backwards." At this he pointed to his companion, "And Trunks Briefs, you know Briefs? Capsule Corporation?"

This confused Tony greatly, he had never heard of the group, and he'd had plenty of dealings with Asian countries, as these two most certainly were Asian, though both looked like they may be mixed with some other ethnicity he couldn't pin down.

"I'm sorry I've never heard of this Capsule Corporation." That seemed to greatly alarm the young man in front of him.

"What year is it?"

Now that question shocked Tony, "Year?! It's two-thousand eleven."

That made Gohan blink, "Two-thou...It was Age 779 when we left. Aimed for Age 766."

This exchange was getting surreal for even Tony, "Uh...wait you were planning to time travel? Also holy shit time travel?!"

When the man opened his mouth to respond again he waved his hands to cut him off, "Yeah no we're gonna get you both back to my lab and figure this all out. I'll send someone to get your...time machine as well."

With a nod Gohan turned around and motioned to is companion and both glowed slightly before raising into the air to Tony's level.

"Oh what the fuck you can fly without a suit?"

Later that night back at Tony's Mansion

Tony was lucky Pepper was out in New York working on some final contracts for the completion of Stark Tower, because she would not have been as calm in accepting half-alien time travelers who had accidentally traveled between alternate universes instead. Who could fly on their own accord. And according to Gohan fire energy blasts. Biologically.

Ok maybe he wasn't taking it as calmly as he was pretending to either. Honestly he was really tempted to contact Nick Fury over this entire thing.

But SHIELD with their hands on that time machine scared him. Apparently the time machine could miniaturize in a way he'd only heard of coming from Pym Particles, but was apparently completely different. Or maybe it wasn't, maybe these capsules inundated the target with Pym Particles and sucked it into the capsule? Maybe...his mind was digressing in order to cope with all the new information.

He shook his head and looked at his guests, who were quietly drinking tea he had had JARVIS make for them and Dummy serve.

The oldest one couldn't have been more than in his early twenties, but he was battle hardened in a way even Rhodey, an Air Force veteran from every Middle Eastern conflict the US had been in for the past twenty years, was not. Not to mention he was missing an arm. Hey there was an idea, maybe he could make a prosthetic for him. It would certainly give him an excuse to study that biological energy projection in a closer setting.

His face was a bit strange, sharper than he would expect out of a Japanese man, and that hair was trimmed down but the front looked like something out of a manga (he'd had a weird roommate for all of two months at MIT that was obsessed with the stuff). And his eyes were just as odd, he would say they were completely black but he could see a slight shade shift around what must be his pupils now that they were in better lighting. Also he was built like the old pictures he'd seen of Captain America.

Turning his calculating gaze over to the younger of the two that same gaze softened a little. The poor kid couldn't be more than thirteen and looked totally lost.

Which made sense, if what Gohan had said was true this blue haired kid had just lost his mother to a couple of ruthless androids bent on the destruction of the human race.

He shuddered at the thought, it sounded too much like something that could happen if he stepped over a line by mistake. He'd already been playing with the idea of drone armors. Imagine what would happen if he installed an AI like JARVIS in one of them and it went rogue. It wouldn't be a pretty sight.

With a nod Tony made a decision, "Alright I believe you, Gohan. The two of you can stay here with me."

Gohan let out a relieved sigh and a smile made its way onto his face.

"On one condition!" This erased the smile, "You help me figure out that miniaturization technology, and a way to make you a prosthetic arm that can handle your energy attacks."

Gohan blinked, that really didn't sound so bad. Hell, his Earth had had capsule technology for decades, "Yes! I think I can do that! Uh...easy peesy?"

That made Tony break out into laughter, "Yeah alright, Seiya, we'll practice your English, too."

"Seiya?"

"It's a reference, forget about it."

A few weeks later

"TONY!" A loud, feminine voice screamed, in fact it was so loud it reached all the way into the lab where he and Gohan were testing out the first prototype prosthesis.

"Oh crap, Pepper's coming home today."

Gohan snorted, "You should go calm down your girlfriend then, Tony. I am going to take a wild guess and say she ran into Trunks without you telling her you have guests." His English had improved at a quick pace with the frequent practice.

The billionaire's face paled, "Oh shit she probably thinks he's an illegitimate child of mine."

Needless to say he quickly took off out of the lab and up the stairs, "Pepper! It's fine! I just forgot to mention the guests! Totally normal!"

Indeed Pepper had found Trunks as she walked through the main entertainment room on the way to see Tony in the lab where she assumed he was holed up.

But the possibility of Trunks being a secret bastard of Tony's was only the third thing she thought about.

The first being: "Holy shit there is a floating teenager watching Power Rangers in the living room."

And the second being: "With the best blue dye-job I've ever seen."

Of course the scream had broken Trunks' concentration and he'd fallen flat on his ass, "Ow! Lady did you have to do that?" Of course he quickly remembered where he was, "Oh shit!" He stood up fast, "You must be Pepper, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be rude!" He was bowing and waving his hands and apologizing so much that as Tony came up the stairs nervous laughter bubbled out from Pepper.

"Uh...it's ok. It's fine."

And that's when Tony reached them, "Hey Pepper sorry I didn't tell you about Trunks, he and his guardian are uh...visiting. I'm working on a new prosthesis experiment with his guardian. No big deal I just totally forgot to mention it when you said you were coming back from New York."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she counted to five and then spoke again, "Was there anything else you forgot to mention Tony?"

Tony looked at her confusedly, "Uh..."

Trunks cut him off with a sigh, "She saw me floating, sorry Tony."

With a gulp Tony acquiesced to Pepper's point, "Well...yeah they have super powers. They can float and stuff."

Pepper opened her eyes specifically to glare at Tony, "And 'stuff'?"

Uh...super strength?" She kept glaring. "Maybe some super speed too." More glares. "Energy blasts?" More glares. "Seriously that's it I promise!"

Trunks decided it was time for payback for Tony having Dummy prank him earlier in the week, "If we grow our tails back the moon can turn us into giant monkeys like King Kong."

This time both Tony and Pepper turned to look at the young teen and reacted with a simultaneous, "What the fuck?"

"Yeah that's why my mom removed mine at birth."

It was at this point that Gohan came up the stairs from the lab, "Hey Tony, just making sure you all haven't killed each other or...why are you staring at me?"


	2. Acclimation

Author's Note: Sorry guys being harassed by a guest reviewer killed my muse for this story until I saw the new Broly movie.

Originally I had some Spider-man plans for this story but we're going to have to push those back bc of how good MCU Spider-man has been. That said I'll probably still have Peter's start happen more around AoU instead of so very far after.

I'm bringing mutants in though. That'll be fun. Pairing poll is still up and running for a few more chapters.

Chapter 2: Cultural Acclimation

December, 2011 Earth-199999

Gohan was hovering in the air moving through a Turtle Style kata to test out the new prosthetic arm Tony had designed with him. Between his knowledge of Ki and Ki-absorbing materials, like the kind that were integrated into the Saiyan armor that Vegeta had worn, and Tony's knowledge of robotics and pretty much everything else under the sun they were on the second generation of prosthesis.

While the first version had in fact been just as strong as Tony's Ironman armor its circuits themselves had not held up very well when he attempted to power up to anything stronger than Raditz, the Ki just conflicted far too much with the material the internal circuitry was made out of.

And being handicapped to Raditz's power level would have been worse than going without the arm in Gohan's opinion, sure he was weaker than the Androids but he had surpassed Raditz when he was in grade school and before he lost the arm could likely have killed Frieza himself.

It would have been like asking Tony to not only take off his armor to fight but also close his eyes and tie his hands behind his back.

And they had sparred with each other as well, Tony could have kept up with Gohan's power in his base form if Gohan didn't also have superior technique and maneuverability to back himself up. Honestly the armor both surprised and scared Gohan a little bit. Given enough time Tony could possibly adapt the Ki-compatible materials he had helped him develop for Gohan's arm into his armor to a terrifying degree. It would be like Tony was wearing an Android.

Though, Gohan mused as he continually powered up throughout his kata, perhaps that kind of power was okay if it was in the hands of a man like Tony Stark. A man who had stopped his company from making and selling weapons, a man who had taken in two strangers from another world, and a man who for all intents and purposes simply reminded Gohan of a male Bulma.

Yes that was certainly where his ease with the man came from, he reminded him far too much of his aunt in all but blood.

Finishing the kata he powered down from almost the peak of his base form. Still even with the arm still functional a frown marred his face. They were a long way from him being able to channel ki through the arm for attacks, he still had to fire his blasts one-handed. Though Tony did say he was going to see about adding a repulsor to the palm that he could possibly try and merge with his energy blasts from his other hand. As well as give him extra airborne stabilization. Not being able to project energy out of his arm was a little awkward for tight aerial maneuvers.

"Repulsor Kamahameha...that sounds kind of cool."

Not realizing he had said that out loud the voice from the patio behind him was surprising, "I still don't get why you give your attacks all these ridiculous names, it's like something out of a cartoon."

Turning around midair Gohan scratched the back of his head with the a laugh reminiscent of his father's laugh, "Well it helps our minds channel the ki into the correct form but I'll give you that some of them sound silly. I fought a guy once who called one of his attacks 'Dirty Fireworks'."

The look of disgust on Tony's face was worth the brief flashback to Vegeta's stint as a villain.

"Gohan I'm going to be straight with you here, that sounds like a super-shart."

"A...shart?"

"It's when you fart and a little bit of shit co-"

"Ah! Yes. I understand now. Please stop."

Tony chuckled lightly into his mug of coffee before he changed the topic, "So we're going to be ready for the move to New York City soon. You and Trunks's documentation has been properly fabricated through some people that owed me favors."

The hybrid levitated on down to the deck and wiped some sweat off his brow, "Thanks a lot Tony, this is a big help. I'm glad we're going to be able to enroll Trunks in a school as well, maybe that will help him adjust some."

The billionaire snorted, "Kid's already adapting fine. He learned English at a scary rate just so he could watch action movies."

"He gets that from his mom, Aunt Bulma was basically our universe's version of you, minus the armor. But then again when she had my dad and Trunk's dad to do the fighting she didn't need one."

"Well if they fought anything like you I understand just stepping back and letting them have at it. You gave me bruises through the armor last time we tested out an arm in a spar!"

Tony paused in what seemed to be suddenly a deeper line of thought.

"You know...since I became public as Iron Man vigilantes styling themselves as 'superheroes' have become quite vogue. I know SHIELD has some enhanced agents. Spread pretty thin admittedly. We've got a guy all in white taking out terrorists and contras in South America and Africa. Guy can throw a Jeep apparently. I showed you that footage of the two Hulks in New York City, right?"

Gohan nodded, "Yeah...I'm honestly not sure how much damage I could do to something like that. My only recourse would be to use a beam to shoot him into space."

Tony blinked, "Noted...I've also collected reports of people with strange powers manifesting and then everyone around them forgetting for the most part. That's scary. Something falling out from the sky followed by days of strange lights and destruction in New Mexico and being covered up. Stories from the last World War of enhanced people other than Captain America. The Human Torch, Namor, the list goes on. And most interestingly I've found an enhanced woman in the first World War, and evidence of two enhanced men as far back as the American Civil War...over a hundred-and-fifty years back."

"So this might not be a new phenomenon? Just a covered up one?"

"Exactly. Maybe even the old gods of the world were all enhanced human mutations? It would be interesting."

"And you think...what? That I should put on a costume and help fight any enhanced individuals that start fighting the wrong fight? Like a team-up?"

Tony shrugged, "Well I would trust you on a solo gig, but if something ever came up where a team-up was needed yeah."

Gohan sighed, "I was just getting used to peace..."

But he gave it another few seconds of thought, "Then again...just stopping super-powered bank robbers would be pretty nice compared to the constant life or death fighting of my own world."

Tony clapped him on the back, "There's the spirit!"


	3. The Big Apple

Author's Note: Other than Big Movies (minus Doctor Strange which I am going to totally revamp) I am going to be playing the TV show canons very fast and loose (and in the case of Iron Fist annihilating it because it was terrible).

Remember to vote for a pairing because I am not married to any of them at this point. The 'winner' won't be the default but the top 5 will heavily influence my decision for sure.

Chapter 3: The Big Apple

The move to New York City happened about five months into their stay and two months after Gohan and Trunks had finally reached fluency in English.

Tony planned to use the new Stark Tower as a base of operations to launch Stark Enterprise's new sustainable energy initiative and would spend most of the year living here, and only go back out west to Malibu in the winter and during award season.

Award season. To Gohan and Trunks that entire concept, multiple award ceremonies for the entertainment industry, seemed to frivolous after in Gohan's case most of a lifetime and in Trunks' case a literal lifetime, in a post-apocalyptic Terminator spin-off.

Trunks loved the frivolity. A chance to be a kid and enjoy himself was great for his moodiness in fact.

He was still prone to bouts of melancholy and moodiness when he was missing his mother, but the sheer number of distractions this world allowed kept him much more upbeat than he would have been back on their Earth.

Or at least Gohan thought it was just alternate versions of his Earth. From the maps the continents seemed to be in weird places here, too.

HILF the only thing that made both places Earth might just be that it was the planet in the respective universe where humans evolved.

Something to look into, Gohan thought as he stood atop Stark Tower in a mixed costume of a streamlined Saiyan battle suit and his grandfather the Ox King's gear, though also streamlined.

"Well you said you wanted influences from your world, though I think the helmet is a little silly," Tony said as he walked out onto the balcony.

"You should have seen my grandfather's battle helm instead of his casual one that was about this size. The battle one had huge horns!" However Gohan couldn't help but laugh at himself a little bit.

"I suppose this makes me the Ox Prince."

"That's a terrible name."

"The Great Saiyaman?"

"Are you really married to the Ox theme?"

"Well I was kind of born into it, but there's also monkey theme if we take my dad's family into account."

"Do we really need to do animals?" Tony asked, exasperated.

"Hmm...did oxen evolve from bigger ancestors here? Megafauna?"

"Uh...like the aurochs? I think those died out in this continent after the last ice age."

"Aurochs doesn't sound too bad but we'll workshop it how about that?"

"Finally some sense! Want me to send it to a corporate focus group?"

"Shut up, Tony."

Meanwhile Trunks was enjoying his first day of school, luckily physics was multiuniversal and so was chemistry. Thus the son of Bulma was able to pretty easily work his way up to and above honors grade level in the two months of fluency before the move.

And so Trunks walked in to Midtown School of Science and Technology as a freshman the first day they returned to classes from Winter Break.

His first stop was the main office to retrieve his schedule and apparently a tour guide. Tony had hired Gohan on as a personal research aide after fabricating some documents that apparently included a Masters degree, two actually, in both Chemistry and Robotics and apparently the title came with a few perks.

Such as the principal finding out his guardian and "uncle" was a personal research aide to Tony Stark and really wanting to impress him.

Principal Morita was a slim Asian man, which Trunks had learned was the ethnicity both he and Gohan passed the best as in this universe, and apparently that was the point of commonality he was going to run on.

"Ah, Mr. Briefs, it's such a pleasure to meet our newest student."

Oh yeah this man was a little smarmy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, sir," Trunks gave a formal bow like he had seen in old movies from back home from before the Androids.

"So formal! You and your uncle must be from back East, though I must say your English is impeccable!"

Great, he'd overcompensated on the manners and now the man was now sucking up to him, well he could use that. He was pretty sure he could use that. Oh how he wished he could just punch his way out of this. He really wished he'd had a normal childhood. He had no idea what he was doing here. If he sneezed wrong he could blow out a wall.

"Umm...sort of. My mom's family is just kind of like this so I play it safe on the manners, I guess?"

"Quite so, always best to be over polite instead of rude! Well come this way and I will show you your locker and then your first class, I have your schedule right here."

He handed Trunks a piece of paper and the young man carefully slid it into the front pocket of his backpack, "Alright...sir, lead the way."

Eventually after visiting the locker to deposit his extra books Trunks was led to a small classroom a few halls over from the office.

"So this is your first class, Homeroom for the first half hour of school followed by General Sciences for this year with Mr. Harrington, we make sure homeroom is also the first class of the day to save time. Next year you will be able to start branching out and taking specialized sciences like Chemistry, Biology, and Physics."

"I read that by senior year I can get into Engineering and Robotics classes, too?"

"Oh absolutely! And with your uncle working with Mr. Stark it's no wonder you are interested in those subjects! You have a wonderful day Mr. Briefs, and welcome to Midtown Tech as we call it!"

Trunks rather awkwardly walked into the room a solid seventy-five seconds before the homeroom bell and to the stares of most of his homeroom classmates already seated and waiting.

Some were talking with each other, some were reading books, and one in the corner was playing on a portable gaming device. Trunks was pretty sure it was some kind of Nintendo system.

Tony had bought one for him to 'fit in' a month ago and he did rather enjoy the Dragon Quest games. Though he preferred Mortal Kombat on Tony's Xbox.

The teacher clapped his hands at his entrance, "Ah yes! New student right. Of course! Uh...we'll do introductions right af-" he was cut off by the bell for homeroom ringing loudly.

"...after the bell. Well alright," he tried, and mostly succeeded to get the class's attention, "This is our new student, Trunks Briefs, he just moved here from California and...umm nope that's all I have in my notes, why don't you tell us a little about yourself Trunks?"

It was about here that students started catching on to his name pun and either looked very confused or were snickering.

Trunks squared his shoulders and walked over in front of the board deciding to take command of the situation.

"Hello everyone, my name is Trunks Briefs, and I know that it didn't translate great into English. It's Burifu Torankusu in Japanese and while it's still a pun it's a more dignified one," with a grin he added, "I'll still take Trunks Briefs over Dick Nixon any day right?"

The penis joke at the expense of who was widely regarded as the worst president in history to a lot of people went over pretty well and smoothed things out.

"I live with my uncle, the rest of my family isn't with us anymore, but working in robotics and science kind of runs in the family on my mom's side so I am definitely following that by coming here, though my uncle has a job with Stark Enterprises so we can't say my dad's side is dumb either. They just tended to be soldiers a lot more, and because of that history we were all really into martial arts. My uncle and I still practice that and I'm considered a black belt in both the Turtle and Demon styles of Kung Fu and Zui Quan, yes like Jackie Chan. Uh...questions?"

A kid called out, "So California? Do you surf?"

"Ah we were only there a few months while my uncle was sorting out the new job for the movement of headquarters out here to New York."

"So no surfing?"

"No surfing."

Another kid yelled, "So what's up with the hair?"

Trunks remembered that blue hair wasn't genetically normal here and had to come up with something fast.

"My mom always used to die her hair this color so I do too as kind of a way to remember her."

He didn't even have to pretend to be sad here, he actually teared up a little thinking of his mom and most of the class remembered that he had just said the rest of his family was no longer around.

A few girls in the class felt their little teenaged hearts go out to him.

The fact that he was drop dead gorgeous and fit on top of having the tragic sensitive backstory had nothing to do with it, not even a little.

Trunks fielded way more questions than he really wanted to through the rest of homeroom and honestly he kind of felt like the teacher had thrown him to the wolves.

Gohan's big superhero debut was before they'd picked out a name. He'd been using his speed to flicker from skyscraper to skyscraper to get a layout of the city when he heard a muffled explosion and shattering glass come out of a nearby bank.

"Well that can't be good," the hybrid quickly flew down to investigate, gliding in through an upper window that had blown out.

"Yes surprise, it's a robbery and I don't need no gun to blow you all to kingdom come!" A woman in her mid-twenties was saying while holding her hands forward. She was dressed in a red jumpsuit with an orange leather jacket over top and as Gohan watched she twitched her fingers and two bolts of energy leapt out at the security guard who was groaning and trying to stand up.

Gohan quickly interposed himself, seeming to flicker into existence in front of the guard, holding out his hands and neutralizing the blasts with an invisible wave of ki.

He had sensed a small ki spike before the blast, so they were likely biological energy somehow, but they hadn't been enough to force him to flare a visible aura to neutralize.

"Who the fuck are you?" She yelled in aggravation, when she'd escaped from Roxxon's experiments with super powers she thought she was going to have it easy. A few big scores then she could disappear.

Apparently there were other freaks out here too, other than the big ones in the news like the Hulk.

"Ma'am please put your hands down and behind your back and remain silent until the police get here to arrest you," was all the figure in the strange armor and helmet said.

"Hell no! Take thi-" She had started charging up another attack when suddenly everything went black.

The customers and bank tellers only saw the armored figure flicker out of existence and appear behind the explosive bank robber and chop her neck and then catch her as she went down.

"Hey, do you want to throw me some handcuffs or something?" He asked the dazed and confused security guard as sirens finally were heard in the distance.

Gohan hoped Trunks was having a better first day than he was.


	4. The Secret War Revealed!

Author's Note: So Gohan didn't die in front of Trunks and technically his mom didn't either (though they're pretty sure she's dead) so being about three years younger and slightly less traumatized this Trunks is going to be a mix of Mirai-timeline and Z timeline Trunks in personality (Z timeline at 14 admittedly)

As for Gohan's rogues gallery, I'm going to stealing villains from other heroes that have not appeared in the MCU yet as well as creating MCU equivalents of some Dragonball and DBZ and DB-movie villains.

And one last thing I'm willing to spoil: After my twist on Age of Ultron Gohan and Trunks are both going to Space! But that's probably not going to happen until after chapter 10. My plan for chapters is going to be alternating between a movie plot and a filler/tv plot chapter back and forth until I've broken the timeline enough that it's all original (fan)content from there. I may also alternate between Trunks and Gohan focused chapters at some point as well. So that said here comes an exposition/world-building chapter and then next up we have Avengers!

Chapter 4: The Secret War Revealed!

It was now late March and warming up in New York City. Gohan and Trunks were going at it, a full tilt base form spar, as Trunks had yet to achieve Super Saiyan and Gohan's arm could not yet handle the transformation, on the Stark Tower observation deck and landing pad.

While they were avoiding energy blasts the force of their punches and kicks were still sending waves of compressed air rattling out causing the super reinforced glass of the tower to vibrate at a low frequency.

Tony was sitting in a ridiculous pool-side lounge chair with his sunglasses on, an alcoholic drink in a coconut in one hand, and his other hand rapidly flying over his holographic cyber interface taking notes between sips.

It was then that Gohan's sensitive nose caught a whiff of tobacco smoke and he turned around sharply.

Just as a dark-skinned man standing in the doorway to the rest of the tower blew out some smoke from his cigarette and spoke.

"Anthony Motherfucking Stark, what the Hell have you been hiding here?"

Everyone froze.

Tony slowly turned around to face the intruder, making a mental note to figure out how he had gotten past JARVIS.

"Ah...Fury...how pleasant it is to see you. What brings you north from DC?"

"Don't dodge the damn question, son. Why have you been hiding two enhanced individuals from SHIELD and furthermore why have you bankrolled one to be a goddamn vigilante?"

Both Gohan and Trunks drifted down to land on the landing pad, rather nervously. Tony had told them a little bit about SHIELD, which was about all Tony knew as well, and they had been trying to avoid all government notice.

Director Nick Fury sighed then tossed his cigarette on the ground and put it out with his boot.

"I'm sure you think it's a damn good reason and I should probably have told you more about what's going on in the world to prevent you from doing this exact kind of stupid ass stunt."

The man collected himself a little more and turned around, "Well let's take this inside kids, I need to lay down the law if this nonsense is going to continue."

A few minutes later they were all seated in Tony's lounge, awaiting an explanation.

"Alright, so I have got to go back to the beginnings of SHIELD for you all the understand this. The Strategic Scientific Reserve or SSR was created primarily to combat Hitler's scientific and occult research teams of Hydra and the Thule Society. While Hydra eventually went rogue, the Thule Society actually continued to operate into the 1950s and that is where the Allied portion of the SSR began to break apart and it was the newly formed primarily US-based SHIELD that took them out in fifty-five during an attempt to resurrect Hitler into a demonic body."

That was a lot to take in, though admittedly for Trunks and Gohan magic and resurrection was nothing new.

"Magic?!"

It was of course, new for Tony.

"...look that's not important to the bigger picture here just pretend it's 'weird shit' or 'foreign wacky science' I don't care. The big picture I'm getting to is that there have always been enhanced individuals. There have always been people trying to use them as weapons. And for the last sixty years since World War Two the SSR and then SHIELD have been painstakingly trying to hide this fact from the general public." 

"And then Hulk happened?" Tony cut in.

"Exactly. And then Hulk happened. Twice. We couldn't hide it all anymore, so we had to just hide the scale of it. And that's why we let you go public Tony, after the Hulk we needed the people to see that there was a very human and very controllable and logical counterpart to those types of beasts."

Gohan frowned in thought as the conversation continued, "That's why we never saw Bombshell's arrest on the news. Is she even still alive?"

Fury nodded, "Yes, Bombshell is being held in a SHIELD facility and the memories of everyone except you involved in the incident have been altered by an enhanced individual we have on payroll."

"Wait, you have memory alteration capable enhanced people?"

"Yes, most powerful psychics in the world fall into one category of enhanced that arise from natural spontaneous genetic mutations in humans. They call themselves mutants. And we've had to fight damn hard to keep that fact from getting out, as they have their own dissident elements that want recognition and legal protections and rights. Or sometimes domination."

"Shit, Fury," Stark began, "This is a lot. What are we talking about number-wise? Give me a ballpark on all enhanced and then break it down and explain your categories I need...I need to know what I or even Gohan here might end up seeing during our side-gigs."

Fury clicked his tongue, "I don't want to do that, but I see how it could help you. Hmm...we break our enhanced down into four categories: Altered or those who are altered via scientific or mystical means to have superhuman capabilities, your Iron Man suit counts for you. Mutant, which I just explained. Magus, those who directly use magic which we believe is essentially finding a way to hack reality on a quantum level. And finally, alien, which means those with extra-terrestrial or extra-dimensional origins that make them different or stronger than the baseline human race."

Another long pause.

"As for numbers...we honestly have no idea. Where communities do exist they are tight-lipped and do not keep a census. The margin for error is huge but we estimate there are currently seven or eight thousand active enhanced individuals across the globe as well as a further two-percent of the population with latent mutant or hybrid-alien genes."

"Fuck."

"Yes, Stark. Fuck."

Trunks did the math in his head, "Wait...Mr...umm Fury, are you saying there could be a hundred and forty million people with hidden powers just waiting to come out?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Jesus, Fury is that just mutants or?"

"No it includes our estimated number of people with the ability to learn the mystic arts and the estimated number of people with non-terrestrial heritage."

"Like us," Gohan volunteered.

"Ah is that where you get your powers? We were going to get to that, after this...show of good faith on my part," Fury responded.

"Sort of, it's complicated. Trunks and I are both from another dimension, but even there we are half-alien from a species with greater baseline fighting capabilities than humans, but a solid eighty-percent of what we do could be learned to a likely lesser extent by most humans with enough dedication."

Fury's eyes widened, "How many people in your home dimension could learn to do what you do enough to cause damage?"

Gohan worried his lip a little, "On the entire planet, without having alien origins there were maybe ten to twenty individuals who could manipulate energy to do things like fly and enhance their power in my father's lifetime. And almost all of them were connected to a small number of martial arts schools with centuries of history and heritage. It's not easy. I'd say one out of every one thousand dedicated martial artists could pull it off."

Fury slumped back a little, tension leaving, "So not that much worse than the magic nonsense. I don't have to revise my numbers too much."

"So what are we going to do here?" Tony butted back into the conversation.

"I'll be assigning you three a SHIELD liaison, I know you've somewhat worked with Agent Coulson before but now with extra-dimensional aliens involved you'll need someone with that experience instead. And no dodging this agent, Tony. This became extremely serious the second Mr. Son here started going out in costume. Furthermore I'm leaving you a card for someone to contact if young Mr. Briefs here ever needs help with his own powers or even to just be around enhanced adolescents. Our department shrink told me that kind of thing is important apparently."

The implication being that Fury thought shrinks were full of shit.

Tony at the moment agreed, however Gohan did not and was willing to fully consider the thought.

With that Fury stood up, "And Tony, you have two weeks to send me a dossier on the origins and powers of these two individuals or I'm arresting all three of you Iron Man be damned."

The Director of SHIELD took the stunned reaction as a chance to beat a casual yet hasty retreat out of there.

"...I mean it would be kind of cool to hang out with other kids with powers right?"

Trunks didn't quite manage to lighten the atmosphere.


	5. Losing My Religion

Author's Note: My biggest issue with Loki in the MCU is that he basically never uses his magic it's super weird. So he's gonna do that more here. And with the Mind Stone as an energy source I'm feeling things might be a little more difficult than MCU canon.

So DBZ power levels will be scaled down and MCU power levels will be scaled up (though not usually stronger than Comics canons) to balance things out a bit. Plus DBZ power creep was kinda bullshit. I'll be doing multiplicative instead of exponential power gain for transformations here. So Frieza's final form instead of being over a million would be more like the 200,000 of one of his middle forms. Same goes for your basic Super Saiyan level essentially being a compact and controllable Oozaru boost.

Also planet destroying will be relegated to specific moves made to penetrate and disrupt cores, not just any old beam attack fired off by someone over X power level.

But even though SS1 will be the same physical strength as a "High Asgardian" (Thor, Odin, Heimdall, Tyr, the big hitters) the ki usage boosting speed and giving them energy blasts would mean your average SS1 would still probably win.

Chapter 5: Losing My Religion

"Alright finally after that we're going to go over your latest vigilante incident," Agent Brand droned on.

Gohan knew she had the capability to hold interesting conversations from the past two months of being their supervising attache agent. When he'd described what he knew of Saiyan culture she had been fascinated and had robust questions to allow her to take vigorous notes.

But debriefs she always dropped into the most boring monotone.

"Yes, this Taskmaster fellow was recruiting disgruntled gang members from the city to some secret base in Upstate for combat training. The guy is a tactical and combat genius. He doesn't even have ki-abilities and he managed to get a hit in on me at superspeed."

Agent Brand paused in her note-taking, "Truly? How fast are we talking?"

"I'm saying I created an afterimage blur I moved so fast and he predicted ahead of time where I was going to strike him from and struck there. It did not hurt me of course but the man could be a horrific foe if he ever became enhanced."

"We'll take note of that and hopefully it will never be a problem as he will be in prison for life."

"Yeah, what did you say? Thirty-five confirmed counts of first degree, ninety second-degree, and...how much manslaughter?"

Brand checked her blackberry, "Two-hundred and forty-three confirmed."

"Ah crapbasket..."

Brand raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to cut down on cursing so Mr. Briefs doesn't pick up any bad habits?"

The half-Saiyan blushed in embarrassment, "Well more to counteract Tony's influence."

"Hmm...well that concludes our debrief for today. I will see you in either two weeks or the next time you go flaunt that ridiculous cape and helmet off."

Gohan sighed, "Good-bye Agent Brand."

It was at that moment that Agent Brand's phone went off and she answered it, "Agent Coulson? How can I help you?"

After a moment she spoke again, "Ah...I see. We will be right there."

She swiftly hung up the phone and stood, gesturing to Gohan.

"We are meeting another agent and Mr. Stark up top, high priority. You might have an official mission."

Gohan's eyebrows shot up as he followed after her, "A mission with us both? That's either overkill or...a big big problem."

As they reached the observation level they came out of the elevator to Tony ribbing Agent Coulson.

"Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, and don't play well with others."

"Oh I don't know about that Tony, we've all had some fun, remember that weird green-guy that kept turning into cars and planes and nonsense like that to fight us? That was hilarious!"

"Gohan I think we need to reassess your sense of humor that fight was terrible and I never want to team up with you again, that funky ki-bubble almost fried my sensors."

The half-saiyan shrugged, "Yeah I hadn't tried that one before, and I had only seen it done once before. It was shaky."

Agent Coulson cleared his throat, "Alright then, we've got a situation with hyper-advanced possibly alien tech stolen by an ancient Norse God who is actually an alien and can apparently brainwash agents so who wants to help?"

Both men blinked and turned to stare at Agent Coulson.

"You've got a what with a who doing what now?" was Tony's eloquent response.

"It's in the dossier."

Tony begrudgingly went through the tablet and sent some images up into the holographic interface of the room.

"So it is about the Avengers Initiative?"

"In a way. You have the rest of the night."

Pepper sighed, "Well then I guess I'll fly out to DC now."

Tony stuck his head in his hands, "Yeah if he needs both Gohan and I for this it might take a few days. Fly safe, Pep."

She leaned over and kissed him good-bye any then headed out with the agents, "Any chance either of you is going by LaGuardia?"

Gohan came over to observe the files, "Sounds like we both have homework. Hmm...I think I'll send Trunks over to Xavier in the morning. He can fly into the city for school when Monday comes around."

"He likes it there, so he'll jump on the chance to visit. Hmm wonder if he's going to make a play for that redhead?"

Gohan blinked, "Hope?"

"That the one he said kicked his ass using like four different power-sets at one point?"

"Ha! Yeah that's the one. He wasn't ready to have to go all out and it got him stuck to his neck in the ground or something. I wish I had video. I'll go let him know and be right back."

It was early the next afternoon when they got the call from Agent Coulson.

"Iron Man...Ox...Knight? Is that what we're going with? Whatever, we've found the target, he's suddenly shown himself in Germany. We're sending you the coordinates, we already have an asset near the sight, they may be engaged when you get there, Coulson out."

Gohan immediately headed over to get his gear as Tony's machines began putting on his armor.

"That was pretty brief for Coulson, things must be stressful in the operations center."

"Yeah well let's go beat up this 'god', I think I've got the perfect playlist for it, too."

Tony had introduced Gohan to a lot of his music that he enjoyed and so he was a little suspicious.

"Tony if you blast Losing My Religion while fighting a god I will Kamehameha you into orbit."

"...Not what I had planned, but that is possibly better."

With an eye roll Gohan blasted off into the sky from the landing pad. Which functioned for human objects a lot more frequently than it did for helicopters.

As day turned to night as they flew across the Atlantic, Gohan heard Tony chuckle into the communication system in his helmet.

"Oh...the Black Widow is there...this will be fun."

Gohan had heard about Agent Romanoff and new Tony was definitely going to have some fun.

As they neared the site of the battle Gohan, instead of through Tony's own speakers, heard an aircraft in front of them begin blasting Tony's music.

'He hacked the ship, what a show off.' Gohan thought.

"I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will. Cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill!"

And with a boost of thrusters Tony shot forward and knocked the golden horned aggressor flying backwards.

"Cause I'm ready to killll!"

"Make your move, Reindeer Games."

Gohan with a burst of speed flanked behind their unknown foe.

Well semi-unknown. Fury's dossier had told them about Loki and Thor. They just didn't necessarily believe it all.

And then the unexpected happened, Loki surrendered.

As they returned to base on the aircraft, Loki took a certain interest in Gohan.

"That armor...a Saiyan, here on Earth?"

Gohan's back went rigid, "And what do you know of my people?"

"I know they've been keeping to Planet Vegeta almost exclusively since the Mad Titan wiped out half the population and King Cold who attempted to protest another moving in on his territory. They even stayed out of the civil war between Frieza and Cooler in that region of space to try and regain their former strength. So that means…hmm no tail. You must be a bastard begotten on some maroon or exile before that slaughter. You are probably no more of a fight than one of their lower class warriors."

Gohan grit his teeth, "While I am a hybrid, I assure you that I could take any Saiyan warrior I've ever met. Last I heard their King Vegeta only had a power level of ten-thousand." Before the Androids, Bulma had taken meticulous notes on all the foes, technology, and history the Z Fighters had encountered, including what she had dragged out of Vegeta about the Saiyans themselves. And if the Saiyans and King Cold and Frieza all existed here, he was willing to bet things were somewhat similar.

Loki's eyebrow went up, he'd goaded the boy into giving away a lot just there, "Well he's dead anyways. They're being led by the Super Saiyan Bardock now."

The young hybrid turned to look Loki directly in the eye, "Bardock?!"

"Oh…a relative of yours perhaps? My...how...interesting."

"Ox Knight, do desist in engaging with the prisoner, you've given too much away already."

Gohan flushed in anger at himself for giving away information to an enemy as Agent Romanoff chastised him. He had tried to give a little information to goad Loki into giving him more information but by stating a power level he had overplayed his hand.

"You are right, Agent. I apologize."

It was then that the lighting flashed and Loki flinched.

Captain America, who Gohan was still surprised to see alive and in his twenties, turned to the prisoner, "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows."

Gohan didn't get much time to respond as he had been facing away to look out the viewing port when Tony lowered the ramp and got sent flying backwards into Gohan.

And Loki was gone before they could get disentangled.

Gohan took a moment to extend his senses and...the being that had taken Loki was extremely powerful.

"I have a plan, attack!"

"Wait, Tony! Shit!"

And then another second of trying to get a feel for the energy of these Asgardians and Captain America was jumping out of the plane, too. With a parting quip no less.

"Oh come on!" From his senses, the new player was as powerful as Frieza.

With a sigh and a wave to the Black Widow Gohan leapt out of the plane as well.

And fell into a war zone.

Dodging flying tree trunks and errant bolts of lightning Gohan honed in on their positions, while keeping his mind open to any movement in Loki's life energy.

However the lightning calmed down as he neared and instead he diverted his path to that signature instead.

He landed next to the horned god.

"Ah, it appears the Saiyan mutt at least is not a hot headed brute. I would have expected better of the ferrous one, but his hubris appears to outstrip even my brother's. Here to keep an eye on me then?"

"No obviously I am hear for aesthetic advice on helmets."

"Yes what is that about? I thought you Saiyans were all in on the monkey theme?"

"My human grandfather was known as the Ox King, and was a great warrior in his own time."

"Ooh backstory how interesting. I admit you do intrigue me more than any other denizen I have met on this silly little backwater, Midgard. Join me and I am sure I could dedicate a continent or so to your domain."

Gohan rolled his eyes at Loki's weak machinations, "You are barely even serious about that offer, you are just making it to be dramatic, you know I will not accept."

Loki shrugged dramatically, fully upraising his hands, "Well you have me there, mortal. Ah it seems our conversation is coming to an end, the merry band of fools has stopped arguing."


	6. TNT

Author's Note: Don't forget to vote for pairings, I'm keeping opinions in mind as I develop the story. I'm going to really expand into more original events after I finish the events of The Avengers. Which depending on who I decide on might be when I begin pairing development.

A lot of build up to a big huge awesome fight next chapter. Then back to Trunks.

Chapter 6: T.N.T.

"How desperate am I?" Fury's voice came over the speaker as they watched the interrogation.

"You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you cannot hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

But Gohan was barely paying any attention to Tony watching it on the monitor of the lab.

The staff.

The staff.

The staff.

It called to him. Its energy was like a barely contained typhoon swirling just below his mind's eye. A miasma of chaos, power, and something even deeper.

How had he not sensed it until getting so close? How had he missed something more powerful than the Dragon Balls.

Because oh yes this was something just as grand, possibly grander, because it could function independently as he'd seen.

But just what was it?

"Gohan! Gohan!"

He snapped around, "Ah, sorry Tony what is it?"

"I'm heading up to the bridge I think I figured out what is going on. Or at least part of it. Come with me."

Gohan nodded and followed along.

"What does he need the iridium for?"

Banner's voice echoed out as they entered the bridge.

"It's a stabilizing agent," Of course Tony had had that answer ready. He knew how to make an entrance.

And then Tony began posturing and Gohan tuned him back out until he got to the point.

"Only major component he still needs is-"

"A power source of high-energy density," Gohan finished.

Tony put his hand over his heart, "Ox-y boy, you know I hate being upstaged."

"You were dragging it out for the drama, Iron Man," Gohan stressed the codename, though Tony was in his civvies.

And then Tony fell right back into the posturing until Banner stepped in with where Selvig could properly access the Cube from.

Which was practically everywhere.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube," Fury made his entrance, "And I was hoping you and Mr. Son here would join him."

"What is the point of the code names if you're just going to go tossing my name around, Fury?" Gohan asked as he took his helmet off.

"Ah, yes that does remind me. How by Odin's grace did you manage to recruit a Saiyan, mortals? Planet Vegeta is far from here, reachable only by technology you do not have. Also where is your tail, friend-Saiyan?"

Gohan sighed and decided to do introductions.

"Right, my name is Gohan Son, code name is Ox Knight, I am half-Saiyan, an alien species that looks near human except for having massive strength levels and monkey tails, and half-human. I am also Tony's research assistant with Masters degrees in both Robotics and Chemical Engineering. My specialty is bio-mechanical prosthetics, because...well..." with that he pulled off his glove on his left arm revealing it to be made of a strange mix of metals.

Bruce's eyebrows shot up, "That's fascinating! And years ahead of current prosthetics! How close are you to mass producible variants?"

Gohan smiled, "Well a non-combat capable version is already going through the testing and patent process right now! This is a combat capable version that can take up to seventy-five percent of my maximum power output."

He still couldn't go Super Saiyan without short circuiting it. But worst came to worst he would deal with it, go Super and just fight one-armed.

Thor's reaction was different, "Odin's beard! What a warrior you must be to continue fighting on even after such an injury! I would truly enjoy a bout with you after all this is over, young Saiyan!"

"Oh man, you remind me of my father, he was always itching to test his skills against a new opponent in a fight. I'd gladly spar with you, Prince Thor!"

The conversation continued until eventually Tony, Bruce, and Gohan left for the lab.

And once again Gohan was almost hypnotized by the scepter, and instead of losing himself totally threw himself into analyzing it, even once Banner had moved on to running his algorithm to find the Gamma radiation from the Cube.

This of course led to him missing all of the arguing until Captain America stomped out of the room.

"Hmm...did I miss something?"

"Nah, you're good Spiky, back to your weapon analysis. I can tell something about it fascinates you."

"It...has a somehow contained energy reading that is off the charts but only detectable within a certain range regardless of that reading."

That brought Tony and Bruce to a stop.

"Wait are you saying its signature is somehow self-contained?"

"Or there's something inside the scepter and the scepter itself is a containment and channeling mechanism."

Tony licked his lips, "So what are we talking here in scale?"

"I've seen less energy channeled properly disrupt a planet's magnetic core and cause it to implode."

"Fuck." Letting Bruce's algorithm run, all three of them refocused their intellects upon the scepter now.

And then about an hour later Captain America barged back into the room while Fury was consulting with their project.

Apparently SHIELD had been using the Tesseract to develop weapons similar to what HYDRA had in the last world war, and that the Captain had fought against.

Gohan didn't see the problem with that until Tony pointed out that Fury was lying.

"There's no need to lie about something like this, Director Fury," Gohan began, attempting to defuse the situation.

"Such weapons, kept in limited hands, are probably necessary. I've seen what's out in the galaxy, and now we're seeing what's out in the greater universe. And Earth needs that kind of ability to punch back. I think Loki would have come for the Cube whether SHIELD had been playing with it or not. It's too powerful to leave alone in the minds of many I would wager. In a universe where I've seen beings cause planets to implode, I'd say giving average men the ability to punch up is necessary."

Tony was surprised, "Gohan I thought you would be against something like this?"

"Why? Because of the Androids from my home? Guns are controllable. It's not like he's creating an army of Hulk clones or artificial intelligence controlled Iron Man armors that can all go rogue and genocidal!"

"Oh that's a bad thought..." Banner opined at the idea of an army of soldiers similar to the Abomination.

And then the Widow entered and accidentally antagonized Banner.

"Regardless of these concerns, guns are one thing but I'd like to know why SHIELD is also building weapons of mass destruction with the Tesseract!"

"Because of him!" Fury said, pointing to Thor.

"Gohan's point applies even here, not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly and hilariously outgunned."

And even with Thor's protests Fury went in on the idea of other invaders and enhanced humans as well.

And then something shrieked in through Gohan's mind. Trying to twist it. Turn it. Make it burn.

"Urk..." He put a hand to his head.

And everyone around him continued to argue.

And then suddenly Banner was holding the scepter.

"N...No-o! Urgh!" Gohan's voice deepened and he pushed out a hand to take it away from the man.

And then he felt it.

A pulse of energy through his body, through his mind.

And then...a strange push.

And a shredding sound.

And then the light pulsed a different color out of the scepter's head and Gohan knew.

Gohan knew that the scepter knew what he was and where his weaknesses were.

And so did Loki.

And the light grew stronger and he felt it pierce his eyes into his mind and felt his body twitch and begin trying to do something it had not done in years.

His body tried to change.

And with roar of fear and anger Gohan pushed out his energy and blasted himself through the window, and out the hanger into open air.

And the Blutz waves from the scepter forced him into the Oozaru transformation for the first time in seventeen years.

"Aooww-rooo!" His massive apelike body screamed into the air.


	7. Monkey Business

Author's Note: Short chapter here to move things along, but Odin's Beard! It looks like Avengers the Movie arc could turn into four entire chapters by itself. Actually more like 5 because next chapter is going to be what Trunks has been doing this entire time (introducing the X-men!) and THEN we'll get the final battle of the film.

Also I changed some options in the pairing poll because Storm for example with my timeline is going to be too old for Gohan.

Chapter 7: Monkey Business

"Grawuh?" The thirty-foot tall great ape hovered in the air a few hundred yards away from the faltering helicarrier.

The creature was examining the stump where it felt an arm should be.

Gohan had actually used a suit of Saiyan armor from Bulma that had been brought over in their supply of Hoi Poi capsules, so that had expanded to fit his new form. Making it all the more obvious where the armless jumpsuit sleeve flapped in the wind.

His prosthetic was not made from the same exotic materials as the armor, and thus had fallen away into the ocean, no longer fitting.

And thus he was slightly less enraged of an ape than typically under the transformation, which the scepter had somehow generated enough Blutz waves to charge for longer than direct exposure.

Or, he was less enraged until a cry of, "HULK SMASH SMELLY MONKEY!" echoed through the distance and he was hit with the force of a thousand freight trains and both he and the grappling green ogre of a man went hurtling down to crash into the dirt on one of the Savage Islands between Portugal and Morocco.

That made the Oozaru angry. With a roar it stood to its feet and tossed the smaller green man through a boulder.

And the battle of two raging titans began.

The Hulk quickly righted himself and leapt back towards the one armed giant ape with his own right arm pulled back for a powerful punch.

With a roar Gohan whirled around and used the extended reach of his tail to slam the green man back again.

Both foes took a second to appraise their foe after this exchange before they both launched themselves at each other and met in the middle of the gravelly beach.

For every punch Gohan got in, the Hulk got at least two with his smaller size and Gohan being limited to just his one arm.

However, similar to his fight with the Abomination the Hulk was finding that his punches were being taken with just a grunt of pain and then returned in kind.

Hulk got two vicious jabs in a row into Gohan's stomach only for the beastial maw to come down and bite into his shoulder, almost spilling blood. With a grunt the green man slammed both palms viciously into Gohan's ears and the great ape released him.

Finally Gohan brought a knee up into the Hulk's gut, which while it didn't hurt the Gamma-irradiated monstrosity too much, it did send him up into the air, where Gohan was able to charge a beam of energy to blast out of his mouth and send the Hulk clear to the other side of the island.

However as Gohan, barely in the smallest amount of control of his transformation, beat his chest in a bit of self-congratulation the Hulk came flying back over with an angry leap.

And came right down on his head with a two handed hammer fist.

Gohan's false victory was cut short as he was driven face first ten feet down into the sand.

However as Hulk pulled back a fist to drop a finishing blow a burst of energy flared up with such force that it sent him, tonnes of loose sand and gravel, and even some of the nearby water flying back over fifty feet.

Breathing hard and glaring Gohan pushed himself up onto his feet before powering up even further. Flickers of gold appeared in his aura and specks of teal in his red eyes as he charged up a final, punishing, and unrestrained beam of energy.

However as he charged the attack the Blutz waves from the scepter were used up and his body began to shift back to normal, causing him to lose hold of the energy and send it scattering in hundreds of smaller pieces across the island causing tiny explosions of sand.

He stumbled forward and fell to his knees, his singular arm propping himself up on the ground.

Hulk slowly stomped forward, ominously bringing his looming form over to stand above the Saiyan.

And then he shrunk back down into Banner.

"I think that was the closest fight the big guy has had in years, I've never thought anything would make him more excited than angry."

"When did you regain control?" Gohan asked, exhausted.

"It's not really control so much as I perceive through Hulk more clearly and he reacts a little bit more intelligently when I'm more aware."

"So subconscious control probably," The scientist always came out at the worst moments.

"Gohan I'd love to talk about this more, but this was frankly exhausting," Doctor Banner looked around at the trashed island with impact craters all around.

"How are we getting back to the others?"

Gohan looked up, "Oh give me a breather and I can fly us back, you said Loki was probably going to use Stark Tower's Arc Reactor right?"

"Yes I di-wait fly?"

The portal was opening when Gohan flew down and landed with a somewhat disturbed Banner, clad in a spar Saiyan jumpsuit from a Hoi Poi capsule, next to the assembled rest of the team.

"Glad you could join us, Monkey King."

"Ox Knight, Tony, come on."

"You got the tail back and turned into King Kong, we're changing that name."

Captain America turned and looked at them, gesturing at the sky in annoyance, "Come on everybody, let's focus on the aliens, maybe?"

As Banner Hulked out to get to smashing, in the distance there was a massive blue beam of energy that lanced up into a group of aliens.

"Oh shit! Trunks!" Gohan yelled.


	8. Landslide

Author's Note: Updated poll to reflect changes to world history I made

Chapter 8: Landslide

Sunday morning saw Trunks soaring through the sky laughing as he flew off towards pretty much his favorite place on the new Earth he and Gohan had found themselves.

The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters was where young mutants, a sub-type of enhanced humans based on inborn genetic mutations, trained to control their powers.

Honestly most days Trunks kind of wished he could go there as a full student instead of a kind of honorary visitor. He liked Midtown well enough, but being a normal kid had lost its luster after the first month or two.

At the Xavier Institute he was often allowed to spar with other students and even teachers in the Danger Room, though that was mostly under the instruction of Wolverine, the alias of one of the instructors there, most of the other instructors restricted things to cooperative scenarios.

But man did he enjoy having an outlet, no matter how much Gohan seemed to defy it himself, Trunks had a lot of Saiyan in him. The urge to have a good fight and test his limits was very strong in him. Like his father if his mom was to be believed.

Luckily for Trunks, Wolverine was on duty for the optional Sunday training, and his favorite opponent was game.

As the Saiyan and his chosen opponent did some light stretching in the Danger Room, Logan's voice came over the intercom,

"Alright, you two know the rules. Don't wreck the place. Don't do any permanent damage to each other. Knock out or surrender. Let's go, bubs."

"Mr. Wolverine are you drinking a bee-" Hope Summers' voice came through just as the intercom cut off.

Trunks and his sparring partner both chuckled before falling into their fighting stances.

The boy across from him was about six months younger than Trunks' fourteen and a half, Mikhail Rasputin has had his birthday just last week.

For a young teenager he was quite tall and broad, just like his father, already taller than Trunks and Logan. If it weren't cheating with his powers he could be playing Junior Varsity as a linebacker at a public high school.

While he had his father's build he had his mother's light brown hair and had been trained in martial arts from a young age by Kitty and her own mentor, Logan.

And with his density shifting powers, he was a perfect match up for Trunks.

A low shift on density allowed Mikhail to shoot up into the air before spinning around and using a high shift to plummet back down to the ground at Trunks' head.

Powering up Trunks grinned madly as he put his hands up into the air and with a grunt, and a slight buckling of the floor underneath them, caught the powerful drop kick the mutant had unleashed.

When he tossed the boy away another low shift caused him to simply glide across the room to a landing.

And thus the match began in earnest.

Trunks would unleash flurries of blows, but they would be stopped by either intangibility or maddeningly dense flesh.

Mikhail, or Eidolon as he liked to be called apparently having named himself after a Dungeons and Dragons monster with the ability to move incorporeally, was himself stymied from making progress by Trunks' own incredible speed and strength. No matter how quick and light he made himself Trunks was quicker. No matter how dense he made himself Trunks could catch his blows and throw him away, though often with some effort.

Both were exhilarated by the fight.

And then Mikhail tried something new. He knew he had more control over increasing density than his mother did, and had experimented at length with how that new twist on his mother's power he gained from his father could be used.

So he shifted most of his body low to float and then alternated high shifting small parts of his body to use gravity to generate a lot of momentum.

He was flying. In fact as he circled the room he built himself up to at least sixty miles per hour.

Which was of course nothing to Trunks' speed.

With a yelp the young mutant went fully intangible and ghosted through Trunks' body when the Saiyan flickered and appeared in front of him in the air.

And then something strange happened.

Trunks screamed in pain and dropped out of the air like a stone.

Immediately Logan was on the intercom, "Stop! We're coming down!"

Quickly the doors opened and Logan, Marvel Girl (Hope Summers), and her older brother Nathan ran into the room.

By this point Mikhail had landed and rushed over to his friend, who was slowly sitting up looking very groggy.

"You okay, Bub? What happened there?"

"I...I think when he phased through me Mik's own natural ki disrupted mine," He rubbed his templed with his hands in pain, "Pretty painfully, too."

Logan's eyebrow went up, he'd been watching Trunks' power through a lot in the last few months of his visits to the Institute and hadn't seen the boy act pained even once, not even when blasted by lasers or taking a punch from Colossus.

Hope grimaced, she had spent the most time around Trunks and thus knew the most about ki, and she had also felt the psychic backlash of his pain.

"I'm fine now though," Trunks hopped up onto his feet, "I think this means you win though Mikhail, and now I have another move to look out for in the future!"

The half-Russian mutant scratched the back of his head and laughed, "You are one crazy guy, Trunks."

"Well, now that when I fight it isn't for my life, I find that I really really like it!"

Hope smacked him, "Then be more careful, dolt!"

"Hey!"

She smacked him again, "And stop projecting when you do get hurt!"

"Hey!"

She smacked him again, "And I just felt like that one!"

"You know I barely actually feel these righ-"

He was cut off by her borrowing a bit of Mikhail's power and hitting him with a density shifted fist.

"Ow!" Yep that one would leave a small red mark.

At that point Nathan walked over and put a hand on his sister's shoulder, "Okay, squirt I think he gets the point."

Hope huffed and turned to leave, at the door she turned back around, "No one else coming for Power Ball?"

Quickly everyone followed, kickball with super powers was always a big draw for the kids.

The next day had Trunks landing beside his school from a quick flight in from upstate and sneaking in the backdoor just before the bell rang.

He'd sensed Gohan's power spike the night before and was a little worried, but it hadn't been quite as high as Super Saiyan so he figured it wasn't too big of a deal.

Apparently he'd been seen in Germany in his ridiculous Ox Knight get-up so Trunks knew the mission was still ongoing.

It was halfway through homeroom when things got really weird.

A minor earthquake shook the room, the whole building in fact.

"New York isn't on a fault line..." Liz whispered as everyone else in the room also came to that conclusion.

And then there was a major explosion out in the distance.

And everyone in the room was old enough to remember the Hulk and Abomination's rampage through Harlem.

Quickly the intercom came on, "This is a black alert. School buses are pulling up to the front of the school. A state of emergency has been declared and the city is being evacuated."

The voice sounded the kind of fake calm you get from someone barely holding it together.

The evacuation was anything but orderly however.

Trunks helped keep his own classmates calm and helped the teacher get everyone out to the buses, they were some of the first to arrive not acting like a scared mob.

Unfortunately the scared mobs of the other classes took far too long to get onto the buses.

Once again it was Liz who pointed out something, "What are those?"

Strange dots were flying towards the school.

"Are they birds?"

"Planes?"

"Drones?"

"Wait they're getting closer are those...monsters on hover bikes?!"

That's when Trunks new he had to act.

"Trunks, what are you doing?" The teacher called as he crawled out the bus window.

"Helping."

And just then the flying figures unleashed laser fire down upon his classmates.

And with a burst of wind Trunks was there in front of them deflecting all eight blasts.

There was silence, then murmuring.

"You want to pick on someone that can fight back?" Trunks yelled.

"Well then..." he cupped his hands at his side, "Take this! Ka...me...hame...HA!"

A beam of blue and white ki shot upwards and outwards obliterating the squad of aliens.

Trunks turned around to the stares of everyone, before they erupted into cheers.

Well, Trunks thought, this will be nice while it lasts. Before the questions start.


	9. It Starts With an Earthquake

Author's Note: Alright hope you guys liked the introduction of the X-men. This is Gohan and Trunks's stories so they won't be a HUGE part of it, but X-men villains are some of the best so I really wanted to introduce them and Hope might be a good match for Trunks (we'll see). Anyways this should for the most part wrap up the Avengers arc. Don't forget to review and drop in on the pairing poll, every so often I add or subtract options from it as I slowly narrow down what I'm feeling from a combination of story direction and input.

Anyways there might be a delay with the next chap, moving in to my grandfather's for a few months and I gotta set up internet there haha.

Finally get to see what I meant by giving Marvel characters some Comic and Video Game canon powers. Loki's moves here are based off of the comics and the now defunct Marvel Heroes MMO.

Chapter 9: It Starts With an Earthquake

The skyscrapers zipped past Gohan as he powered himself through the air towards the energy blast he had seen and sensed just moments ago.

The self-same titans of the concrete jungle also vibrated and shook as the fight in the city ebbed and flowed. Hulk's powerful leaps, the blasts of the aliens, and of course casual energy blasts from Gohan as he flew past squads of invaders on his way to Trunks' location.

It was not very long, less than a half minute, before Gohan reached Trunks' school.

That was however enough for Trunks to take the fight into the air at the amazement of his classmates and teachers.

"What are you doing? Finish evacuating! We have this handled, I will send Trunks along in a moment!" Gohan yelled down, and his armor combined with battered appearance definitely gave the teachers the kick in the pants they needed to move along.

"Oh...hey Gohan, umm...I'm not in trouble am I?" Trunks asked between blows and ki blasts with the swarming aliens.

Flickering behind an alien to punch it flying off into the distance, Gohan took a moment to consider, "No, Trunks. I think this counts as an extraordinary circumstance. Once we clear this though you're following those buses to protect the evacuation instead of coming with me to the main fight."

"Aww...that's no fun!"

"Do you want your friends to get blasted by aliens?"

"Yeah okay, that's fair."

It took not too much longer to clear the enemies out, it was around that point that Gohan sensed a strange spike in energy from the portal and turned around to see a giant space whale coming through.

"Aww crapbaskets."

"Are you SURE you don't want my help?"

"No get going...without my prosthetic I don't need to hold back on my energy output."

"Aww I don't want to miss that!"

"Get going!"

As Trunks finally went off to follow the caravan of buses Gohan began to power up.

Even after a few years, without his father there to teach him about the form, Gohan still had trouble accessing Super Saiyan at will and in an energy efficient manner. He was sure there was a way to decrease energy waste in the form, but he had yet to discover it.

Thus his power-ups to Super Saiyan were very violent and in fact he broke every remaining intact window in a five block radius.

Shining golden in the afternoon sun, surrounded by gutted buildings from the growing conflict, the one-armed Saiyan shot off towards the portal, just as he saw a small green dot impact with the space whale and jackhammer it into the ground.

"Gohan! Hulk is almost done, but we need someone to distract Loki while Natasha takes down the portal. Can you get here in time?" Tony's voice crackled in his ear over the communicator though there was interference.

"I'm already here," Gohan said as he landed on top of Stark Tower at supersonic speeds.

"Indeed you are, you filthy, glorious ape," Loki was grinning at seeing Gohan in his Super Saiyan transformation.

"Truly your race is the mightiest physical fighters of the universe. Look at you! I would not be surprised if you could take out those tyrants who previously ruled your race like this! The Legendary Super Saiyan transformation. Why it is nearly godlike," There was that strange smirk again, as if he knew something Gohan did not.

"Enough games, Loki. I'm not holding back anymore."

"Oh I would hope not. Because, dear boy, neither am I."

And with that an intense sharp pain shot through Gohan's side as Loki's scepter pierced him from behind, he barely had sensed the god long enough to move away from a lethal blow.

The image of Loki he had been speaking to shimmered and faded away.

"Tricks..." Gohan gritted out through his teeth, quickly flickering ten yards away to have some space.

Loki, however, did not relent, a sleeve of icy knives magically appeared and flew towards Gohan at a blistering pace.

Quickly, with his only arm, Gohan charged Ki along his forearm and blocked the magical projectiles. He punched out his hand, palm first in rebuke, "Masenko!"

A burst of energy went forth, barreling into Loki...and through another illusion.

"Aww...crapbasket," Gohan let out and quickly left an afterimage behind where he had been standing.

Just in time for Loki to stab the afterimage.

"Hmm...it appears we are at an impasse, you now know I can hide my energy from your senses, and I cannot seem to move quickly enough to hit a Ki-user of your caliber," Loki remarked.

"So are you going to give up and come quietly?"

"Oh no, instead I'm going to make your speed irrelevant."

Suddenly ten illusory Loki's popped up around him and raised their scepters, before Gohan could react lines of blue light erupted between them in double overlaid pentagrams and a blizzard accompanied by icy spikes appeared in the center.

The otherworldly cold appeared to have a side-effect of mystically slowing down Gohan's speed and reactions.

He was now moving no quicker than Loki, and Loki was now constantly appearing before him, now blue-skinned, to take stabs at him with his staff. And when he tried to retaliate Loki would switch positions with an illusion and shoot a blast of mystical energy from the far away position, forcing Gohan to block.

Gohan, even in Super Saiyan, was having difficulties being so mystically constrained.

Knowing he was in a pickle Gohan switched to the bare minimum defenses as he built up energy inside of him for a technique.

It was an evasive ki-blast skill based on the energy domes and waves he'd seen both the androids and other foes in the past use. But it was unrefined as he had had to create it without any instructions, just like the majority of his skills he had not mastered before his father died and then the androids later attacked. Thus its charge time was unfortunately long.

However, he did charge the energy, without Loki seeming to notice he was up to something.

Then, the next time that Loki came in to stab him, he was now bleeding from about six non-fatal wounds, he let loose.

"SUPER EXPLOSIVE WAVE! KIAI!" An eruption of energy came out from his body in all directions, sending Loki into a wall, breaking his spell, and dispelling all his illusions. It also had the added benefit of disarming the god.

"Gohan, toss me the scepter! I can end this!"

With a flicker of movement Gohan grabbed the scepter and quickly chucked it over to her, fearing what would happen if he held it too long.

Luckily without Loki's will turning it into a trap it did not give off any Blutz Waves.

With a grimace he turned back to Loki, "Now...what was that about being ALMOST godlike?"

The trickster groaned from his impact crater in the wall, "Well you are still not using divine energy, so the almost is more of a semantic thing?"

It was at this point that Tony's voice came over the coms as well.

"Natasha! Hold off on closing it! I'm coming in with a nuke!"

"A what now?" Even though there was apparently an incoming nuke, Natasha remained calm.

"The government decided to shoot one and I intercepted it and I need to throw it through the portal to get rid of it!"

Gohan decided to chime in, "Tony I'll clear a path for you!"

Quickly he flew up over in front of the portal and began charging the biggest one-handed Kamehameha he could.

"Ka...me..."

Tony was now visible in the distance, indeed carrying a IBM rocket.

"Ha...me..."

He held the charge, powering all his Super Saiyan energy up and into the blast.

"Almost there! Clear it Gohan!"

"HA!"

A massive blue beam of ki-energy went flying through the portal, cutting through chitauri soldiers and chitauri ships en masse.

"Thanks!" Tony flew through with the missile.

"TONY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? COME BACK!"

Gohan flew to the edge of the portal.

Shit shit, I can't breathe in space! He thought to himself, waiting for his best friend to come back.

Eventually Tony's body fell back through right before the nuke went off.

"SOMEONE TURN IT OFF!"

"HULK SMASH PORTAL!"


	10. Aftermath

Author's Note: Gonna be without internet until Tuesday except for when I'm at the coffee shop I work at. Will try to keep this blistering pace up with this and Wizard for Arthedain but we'll see how it goes once work starts up again.

I have so many interesting things planned post-Age of Ultron that I may be breezing through the arcs leading up to it but idc bc that's where the story takes a real bend into originality.

Chapter 10: Aftermath

Gohan sat in one of the Stark, now Avengers Tower, conference rooms with Tony and Director Fury.

"So this whole alien heritage thing is inconvenient now," Fury began.

"But also an opportunity!" Tony interjected to defend his friend.

"Yes, yes, Stark. An alien defending them from different aliens could hopefully stop a xenophobic backlash I get it. He gets it, too. But we are going to need a few weeks to set the groundwork before he can appear in public again."

"That's...actually perfect," Gohan chimed in, "You see...that transformation? That giant ape form? I need, well the full moon is in two nights so I need at least two full moons to try and fix this. Give me thirty days or so."

Fury nodded to himself, "That could work...especially if you could say you had the power of a transformation that could fight the Hulk under your belt by then."

That caused the Saiyan to frown, "I always had one of those, the Super Saiyan form just has a tendency to blow out my prosthetics. And fighting the Hulk one handed is as bad as fighting him underpowered."

Though he waved the thought away, "And that doesn't matter either because Bruce is completely in control now!"

"It's still a security feature that is nice for the public to know about."

"Well I guess...so what you are fine with me flying off to the Mojave or Sahara for a month or so? We're good?"

"Well since Trunks is going to finish the school year off at the Xavier Institute I think we are," Fury started to stand up.

"The metal from the Chitauri ships might help me synthesize something better for a replacement arm, Gohan. Or at least give me an easier time synthesizing what we know will work and just can't get together right."

Tony and Gohan both knew that a synthesis of the metals and polymers used in his arc reactor in his chest and Gohan's Saiyan armor would work. They just hadn't managed to make enough of it in the correct form to allow a full prosthetic arm to be made.

"Well I hope you can have it ready when I get back! I'm going to go meditate until the full moon and then see what happens," he frowned, "Waiting for the month to pass between this one and the next one is going to be boring. I may hit a few locations in Asia that my research into possible similarities between our worlds has made me curious about."

"Oh? Such as?"

"Well there's a few temples and places that suggest low-tier ki-usage, and I am definitely interested in finding other ki-users on the planet. As well as a few myths that make me think certain locations and objects from my world may also exist here."

"Well I wish you luck," Tony held out his hand for a handshake and then pulled Gohan in for a manly back-pat as well.

Two nights later found Gohan in the middle of the Sahara Desert waiting for the moon to rise. He had extensively meditated to calm himself and strengthen his sense of self in preparation for the change.

He had had some level of control, or at least subconscious restraint, when he transformed against the Hulk after being struck by Blutz Waves from Loki's scepter. He was hopeful that that meant that as a Saiyan grew older the transformation became more controllable.

Vegeta had certainly had control of it, and other than him there had been no recorded transformations of an adult Saiyan on Earth.

As the sun fell and the moon rose Gohan braced himself. Slowly over the next dozen or so minutes the sky dimmed and the moon continued its appearance.

He felt his body tense and pulse with anticipation. The more Blutz Waves that hit his eyes the worse it got, eventually the moon was completely over the horizon and he began to feel the shift.

Desperately Gohan grasped for his sense of self, his sense of control, as an irrational and all consuming rage began to build in his mind.

He fought back the fog of that rage tooth and nail.

And eventually a giant ape sat in the middle of the desert. Breathing heavily as it put its one single hand to its pained head.

Control hurt Gohan. Control was painful. A pounding and throbbing from bottling down the rage.

And he managed to hold it, for one hour, two hours, three hours...and then as the fourth hour and midnight crossed the boredom broke his concentration on his control and the rage boiled back forth and suddenly a thirty foot tall ape was stomping and screaming across the Sahara.

Luckily the rage was not directed, and thus after an hour of this Gohan was able to wrest control back to himself without straying so far that he reached civilization.

He didn't want to think about what would happen if he wandered into a city without full control in this form.

By morning he was exhausted, he was tired and hungry and hadn't slept all night.

Thus he made a fire, killed and ate a camel he sensed alone in the distance, and then passed out until the afternoon.

Once he awoke Gohan decided it was about time to head out to his first destination. He took off his Saiyan armor, which he had worn for its ability to shift with his form, and switched out a capsule from one of the belt pouches to garb himself in a variant of his father's gi.

"Well, no time like the present," He muttered to himself as he took off into the sky.

Across the desert he flew, up and across the Nile, over a sea and another desert, through forests and mountains, and eventually over...right past where he was aiming.

He slammed to a halt in the air and then flew right back at where he had been aiming.

And flew past it again.

And again.

And again.

Eventually he grew frustrated and stopped and closed his eyes and tried to think about a solution. It was obvious to Gohan that there was some sort of protection upon the location that was preventing him from seeing and finding it. Perhaps...ah yes, that might work.

Still with eyes closed, Gohan oriented himself on where he knew the building to be and simply flew at it.

Eventually he felt his feet clip the top and opened his eyes.

And saw Kami's Lookout, but ruined and dilapidated. He grimaced, this is what he had been afraid of. A world without a Guardian. Gohan wandered through the Lookout until he found himself outside of the Room of Space and Time. Here, just like in his world, it seemed Kami had died before he had the chance to ever use it. And the door itself was busted open and broken.

"Oh no...I wonder what happened here?"

"Piccolo happened, Wanderer."

With a jolt Gohan spun around and came face to face with the djinni, Popo.

"I-Mr. Popo?"

"You appear to know me, but I know you not. However did you find this place..." He saw the tail behind him, "Saiyan."

"How...how do you know of the Saiyans?"

"Why the Monkey King, Sun Wukong, was such a being. Many millenia it has been since he finally faded from this world. A puckish champion of the downtrodden to be sure. Are you also such a warrior?"

"Uh...I'm a hero in the outside world, yes."

"Then perhaps...have you come to take up the mantle of Guardian? While the mystic arts are heavily involved, a sage using ki can learn those over time."

"Oh...oh no, I...I would not make a good Guardian. I am not truly of this timeline, I come from some alternate version of this world. While I will gladly protect it I am not sure I belong in the position of Guardian."

Popo's face turned sad, "Oh...well that explains how you found this place. One of Kami's last acts before he and Piccolo annihilated each other was to block the finding of this place from all who did not already know of it or who learned only through a special book."

"However...Mr. Popo, I owe Kami and you much from my other world. I would gladly help seek out a person to take up the mantle of Guardian. You said a mystic with also martial training right?" Gohan put his hand over his heart, "I pledge to find a suitable Guardian, and if they are not quite ready to train them."

At this the djinni's eyes went wide and the first smile in five hundred years graced his face, "Thank you, thank you so much young Saiyan! However I must ask, whatever is your name? And how did you come to be in this world from your own?"

Gohan blushed, "Oh! I am Gohan! And well...it's a rather long story..."


	11. The Legacy of Sun Wukong

Author's Note: So you guys know that picture of Goku in his Journey to the West outfit? Which is also an outfit in Xenoverse 1 and 2? Anyways google Son Goku Wukong/Journey to the West Outfit and it's a mix of the official one and a golden armored breastplate with chain covering the rest of the torso.

So who do you guys want to see as the next Guardian of Earth? Wong? Mordo? The Scarlet Witch? Davos? The son of Henry "The Beast" McCoy functioning similarly to the time displaced Hank McCoy from X-men Blue? We have options is all I'm saying.

Chapter 11: The Legacy of Sun Wukong

"Similar to certain Buddhist sects down below a Guardian selects a Champion as both a protector and the one who will choose the Guardian's successor. Usually this is before the Guardian passes, which differentiates it from the process for the Dalai Lama. This is so every Guardian ideally receives full training from the previous Guardian. I am the Steward, in charge of taking care of the Lookout and acting as a Regent of sorts if the transition happens suddenly. However I have not the power to fully repair the sheer scale of damage Piccolo's assault rained down upon the Lookout," Popo explained.

Gohan was sitting cross-legged across from the djinni, out on the main observation area under the one tree Popo had managed to regrow in the previous few hundred years.

"So I guess you're appointing me Champion then? Man this job isn't going to be easy. I guess I could find someone already trained in magic and then teach them Ki. That would probably work best. Are there any schools of magic on this Earth? The way we had hidden martial arts schools on mine?"

"Indeed, Kamar-Taj is the greatest of such places. Existing in a separate realm in fact, similar to the Room of Time and Space. You will find an easier way in in Kathmandu, Nepal and much more difficult ones in Tibet, China, and eastern India. There is in fact a martial arts sanctuary in this world as well, also gated off. You will find the entrance to K'un-Lun in the mountains between China and Tibet opening on the eve of the Summer Solstice next year. Be wary, I know not how long the current Guardian of the Pass has served. But should the Iron Fist be an experienced warrior you may find a surprising challenge when you request entry."

Gohan was floored that such places might indeed exist in this alternate Earth, though with the advent of Mutants and Gamma-monsters and aliens and...well the list of enhanced individuals went on and on. He really should not have been surprised.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Popo! This information is going to aid me so much on this...I guess quest. Now one last thing before I go, you told me that Sun Wukong was a Saiyan? What can you tell me about him?"

Popo smiled again and let out a low hum of thought.

"Well he was a trickster and a hero at the same time, just as the stories tell. Some of those are embellished and some are not embellished enough! He fought gods, demons, djinn, and dragons all across Asia. He collected many mystic artifacts, befriended Kami's predecessor who took a much more hands on approach than any Guardian before or since. Yu-huang was the first since Agamotto to master both mystic and martial arts and he imparted his martial knowledge upon Wukong, bestowing upon him title of Champion. In fact it was Wukong who found Kami in his original un-divided form, marooned from a broken spaceship. However Wukong's test for the position of Champion was to defeat Yu-huang's four dragons of the seas in combat and retrieve their mystical equipment to aid him. He did so, and eventually he trained such with Yu-huang that he did not need those items any longer. His own body became stronger than the golden-chain shirt, his mind sharper than the phoenix feather circlet could make it, and he could fly such that he no longer needed the cloud walking boots! Only his staff, the Ruyi Jingu Bang remained with him through the Wars of the Heavens which culminated in Kami taking over the position from Yu-huang who retired, having decided that it was his direct meddling that had caused the wars between the Heavenly, Beastly, and Demonic races."

Gohan immediately perked up, "The staff! It is the same connecting the Lookout to the Tower down below correct? In my world my father wielded it as well! Could I have the honor of wielding it?"

The Steward contemplated this for a few moments before nodding.

"Indeed young Saiyan, I think that is only fitting. For you to wield the staff of the greatest Champion to find a new Guardian!"

Gohan leapt up and bowed and then as he was about to turn and fly off another idea came to his head, "Hey...Mr. Popo...do you have the other items of the Monkey King?"

The djinni's smile widened further. This was the best day he'd had in half a millennium.

And so off Gohan flew a few hours later towards Nepal.

Garbed in the full raiment of Sun Wukong, the Monkey King, Exiled Saiyan, and greatest Champion of Earth.

He could not have asked for a better spin to put onto things for Tony and Fury when he returned.

And so he got to the outskirts of the city of Kathmandu and decided to plant himself firmly on top of one of the last large trees before the city and just flare his aura up enough for anyone with training to recognize.

He was only pushing the aura up about as strong as Nappa was, but he got a pretty quick result.

A burning light appeared near him and seemingly cut out a portal in the air and a dark-skinned man stepped through.

"Well you obviously wished to be notic-" The man did a double take, "M-Monkey King?"

Gohan sighed and tilted his head to the side, "That's...complicated. Take me to your master and I will explain."

The man had spoken to him in Chinese so Gohan had responded in kind, the East Asian languages had all been easier for him to pick up than English had when he had first arrived with his strangely accented Japanese. Similar to Trunks he now spoke most East Asian languages as well as English and Latin. Taxonomy and science was in Latin so he had picked it up anyways.

The man quickly nodded and moved to the side gesturing through the portal.

"Please step through, I am Master Mordo, the Ancient One will be eager to see you."

Suddenly, stepping through the portal, they were in some kind of temple and seated in meditation was a surprisingly European seeming woman with short hair.

"Master," Mordo bowed, "I bring the...individual who flared their power at our doorstep. He requested an audience."

"He is not Sun Wukong, Young Master," She did not even open her eyes, "Though I sense the touch of the Dragons upon him," Now she opened her eyes.

"Has Popo chosen a Champion to finally find a successor to Kami?"

Gohan was floored by her insight, "Why...yes that is exactly why I am here. I wished to let you know that my quest was beginning and I am most likely to pick someone already mystically knowledgable so that I can train them instead in the martial arts which I know. I don't expect to make my decision soon, I have other responsibilities to the world as well, but I expect to be coming here a lot to I guess sit in on lessons and training and observe my options."

"Hmm..." The Ancient One let out, "And the tail...a true heir to the Monkey King you are I can sense that. I never met him myself, in those years my master Yao was the Ancient one. It has only been since just before Kami's fall that I gained the seat. However, if Popo deems you worthy and you have the spirit of Sun Wukong I will acquiesce. You may visit whenever you will and observe our pupils and masters."

Gohan bowed to her, "Thank you, Ancient One! One final request, when I visit can I also train? Not in magic necessarily, but in using my own skills to fight against it? I recently fought with Loki of Asgard and found his magic extremely...tricky."

Her eyes opened wide, "I sensed the Trickster's invasion and in fact had been mobilizing the Masters to banish him, but I thought his own brother captured him and returned him to Asgard, are you saying it was you?"

The young Saiyan blushed, "Well it was a team effort but I'm the one that put him down, yes."

"Then yes, as a reward for such a feat we would gladly train you in combating the mystic arts! Perhaps we can even impart upon you some techniques that the martial arts can attain that are similar to some of our own."

"I have seen some of those! Pi-my first master used to use Ki to make clothing appear, I've seen martial artists use telekinesis, and my own father could use limited telepathy! Are you saying you could show me how to adapt the mystic version of those skills to my own?"

"Indeed, Heir of the Monkey King, those talents are functionally similar to where you could learn your ki-version through us."

Gohan pumped a fist into the air, "I've always wanted to learn those!"


	12. The Heir of Sun Wukong

Author's Note: I should just turn my internet off more often, unprecedented level of productivity these last two weeks.

Seriously guys, I am not 100% sure what Gohan's superhero name should be here.

Chapter 12: Heir of the Monkey King

The end of the month found Gohan once again in a desert awaiting a full moon, his new garb safely encapsulated in his utility belt.

His time at Kamar-Taj was very fruitful. Not only had he gained Piccolo's clothing ability, but he had figured out short-range telepathy, which was actually an extension of ki-sensing!

Furthermore he had learned how to access his inner mindscape and create the ki-meditation version of a mystic's mind palace, used to deflect and guard against external mental manipulation. However it had a hidden bonus, he had found the source of the Oozaru's instincts in his mind. He believed that the progress he had made with it in his mind palace would give him the same level of control Vegeta had.

And so that night, Gohan looked up at the moon, and he grew, and he felt his base power raise by ten times what it normally was.

And then...he had a very boring rest of the night.

Any who passed nearby in the Gobi Desert that night would later report a giant ape-like monkey doing push-ups and hand-stands. And they would not be believed.

The next day saw Gohan debriefing Fury and Tony, he wasn't sure he should trust Fury with the exact location of Kamar-Taj, so he simply said he had found a small band of sorcerers.

The revelation that he was the same race as a being out of folklore was met with a mix of shock, excitement, and concern.

"Well, this angle will be very helpful on the home market," Fury remarked, "But I am very unsure how China will react to it."

"Plus we've just dropped the Norse gods on the world as aliens. This could either make that better in a kinda Unitarian Universalist sort of way or start a Crusade," Tony chimed in dryly.

Gohan frowned, "Well I think 'first in a lineage to show the tail' going back to a mystic figure who is an alien is a lot less immediate than 'there were aliens right here less than a generation ago' or 'interdimensional travel'!"

Fury looked immensely uncomfortable at his statement about recent aliens and Gohan filed that away for later.

After a few more minutes of deliberation Fury nodded, "Fine we'll go with the latent alien-genes idea. Your paperwork from Stark already has you as a citizen whose mother moved here from Japan with her sister while pregnant. Making both you and Trunks citizens. You can just say your ancestors moved from China at some point, you have that weird stick so I doubt anyone will contest that. Luckily Stark's forgery is...almost as good as SHIELD would do, and SHIELD will be supplementing his work with our own for the further back history needed."

Gohan nodded, "Thank you Director. And hey, with Thor back in Asgard we need an Avenger to bridge the human-alien gap anyways right?"

Fury grunted an affirmative before getting up and heading to the door, "You have an interview tomorrow on 60 Minutes. Stark has the details. Good luck."

"I have a what?"

"Yeah at five pm, and show up in your new costume! Hahaha!" Tony cackled as he left.

The next day found Gohan sitting across from Anderson Cooper in full costume.

"So, this is a bit of a change in presentation, Gohan was it?"

"Yes! Well, when I was working under SHIELD directly the goal was to hide my alien ancestry, I mean it was four-thousand years ago that Sun Wukong was flying around, and most of my ancestors did not get the level of potential that I did. Martial artists and warriors that could do some crazy things sure, but uh...the tail and the giant monkey thing weren't really on the table for them. But now the cat's out of the bag so instead of honoring my mother's Ox Warrior lineage I went with that of my father and his brother, who the Saiyan blood comes through. Thor was actually a big help, the family knew that our ancestor had come 'from the stars', but Thor was able to tell me exactly what race he was!"

"And that's how the family name Son happened? That's the Japanese version of Sun?"

"Yeah exactly! Mom came over from Japan and before that my dad's family had moved over to Japan during the Yuan dynasty. It isn't surprising that Genghis Khan and his family weren't ones to let other's have what were considered divine origins."

"Huh, that's very interesting, so I suppose your new costume is an homage to your ancestor?"

"Oh!" Gohan stood up and retrieved the shrunken staff from his cap and enlarged it to normal size, "This is actually the real thing! The full raiment of the Monkey King!"

Anderson Cooper had seen a lot, he'd been a war correspondent, he'd reported the aftermath of a lot of disasters. Including the Hulk and Abomination battle through Harlem.

But magic was still totally out of left field for him. His jaw dropped.

"Those...those clothes are four thousand years old?"

Gohan paled and then sniffed them a little, "I mean I washed them, they don't smell do they?"

"Ah...they're machine washable?"

"...No? Like...by hand?"

"Uh...RIGHT so we need to get back on subject. Your ancestor, Sun Wukong, was a Saiyan, what are the Saiyans?"

"Well they're a very battle-prone race of humanoid aliens. They like a good challenge or fight and apparently according to Thor a lot of them have been mercenaries in recent centuries. We develop muscle and stuff faster than normal humans, and are pretty tough. On full moons if we have tails we can turn into that giant monkey form you may have heard about. That form went toe to toe with the Hulk and while it's rough for children to handle the form by adulthood it's pretty controllable. It was only because Loki's scepter forced me into the form artificially that I even had any trouble at all with it," Admittedly a bending of the truth but they didn't need to know that.

"Artificially? So that thing made some kind of fake moonlight?"

"Yeah, surprised me too! According to Thor some other Saiyans can do it themselves with certain energy techniques so that's something I might look into just in case there's a next alien invasion."

Anderson laughed nervously at that, "Uh...do you think that's likely?"

Gohan frowned, "Well...I mean it's pretty obvious that Asgard has our back, plus now they definitely owe us one on top of that, and just the Avengers and SHIELD managed to pretty decently ward off Loki's Chitauri so I think anyone else out there will think twice before they try again!"

The journalist's relief was palpable, "Well that is amazing to hear, I am sure our viewers will be very relieved to hear that. So...this golden form you fought Loki in? Some of the undamaged cameras caught that, what was it?"

"Well Thor was very surprised when I did that, apparently only the new King of the Saiyans has achieved that form in the wider galaxy. Or at least last he heard. It's a legendary transformation called...hmm I guess the translation would be Super Saiyan? They have their own word for it that Thor used, that's a rough translation."

"Indeed, it kind of sounds like something out of an action cartoon!"

"Well I admit I did love Power Rangers growing up, Lost Galaxy inspired the fusion of my mother's family's ox theme into that first costume."

"So what will your 'hero' name be now? The Avengers line-up has Iron Man, Hawkeye, the Black Widow, the Hulk, and Captain America? Monkey King? Wukong?"

Gohan frowned, "Well...my mother's family was Japanese and so was my father's for over five hundred years. I suppose a fusion would be best. The Malaysian version is Gokong, which sounds like exactly a mix between the Japanese Goku and the Chinese Wukong. I am leaning towards that but I am unsure. Maybe an easier to pronounce in English title like, well I won't pretend to be as powerful or renowned as my ancestor yet, maybe Monkey Prince? Monkey Lord? Maybe I'll wait to hear some viewer feedback, Mr. Cooper?"

"You really are just a twenty-something kid who inherited some superpowers aren't you? I wasn't sure until now but you stared down a self-proclaimed god with an army of aliens and this is making you nervous!"

Gohan chuckled, "Well...I mean I was using these powers to help people because I felt like if I had them it was my duty to use them before this, but most of my time was taking care of my cousin and working on bioengineering with Mr. Stark. We were working on using my biotech expertise with his Iron Man technology to make cheap and efficient prosthetics, seeing as it's an issue close to me."

With this he popped off his prosthetic arm, "Now, this is a combat model obviously, scaled way up to allow me to fight with all my energy blasts and the impact of my strength and stuff. But we're pretty close to having one that is more affordable than any other model half as advanced!"

With that Gohan steered the conversation onto how he was helping the world with science with Tony Stark as well as as a superhero and Avenger.


	13. Fallout

Author's Note: So like legit Chinese state funded anthropologists have published shit about the Chinese being evolved from Homo Erectus instead of Homo Sapiens, google it, it's bonkers. I wrote a school paper on it once in talking about the dangers of governments putting restrictions on research avenues. (Like Stem Cell restrictions in the early 2000s in the US)

Also an aside, I never understood why the MCU just acts like no mundane super-crime happens between movies bc that not happening makes the 'need' for the Avengers and such pretty minimal.

Chapter 13: Fallout

Trunks was laughing his ass off, "Oh...oh man! Gohan you just...I think you started Saiyan Pride in China! All of this on top of that invitation to visit Japan!"

Gohan on the other hand was covering his face with a couch pillow while Tony chuckled in the background knocking back a beer.

Clint was leaning against the railing of the second level sipping his morning coffee.

"In conclusion, Chinese anthropologists are claiming that the Chinese people are a separate offshoot of humanity, created when the Jade Emperor, the Monkey King, who we now know was a Saiyan alien, and several other being of mythology interbred with Homo Erectus, as opposed to Homo Sapiens. Making the Chinese in their own report, 'superior and separate in every way from our distant cousins'. Furthermore they call the Mongolians, who under Genghis Khan and his descendants set up the Yuan Empire, 'more heavily of the warlike-Saiyan genome, and thus were a fit ruling dynasty that did not in any way dilute the power of the Chinese bloodlines'."

"Hmm?" Tony said, "What was that Gohan? I couldn't hear you over the Very Loud Pride of the Saiyan Race coming from the most populated country on the planet."

"I said kill me, you ass! This is so embarrassing!"

Trunks grinned over, "I don't know cousin," he emphasized the word, "I for one as the Prince of the Saiyans also have great pride in my heritage!" he was just hamming it up, he tended to do that a lot in front of Tony, who was a bad encouragement of the trend.

The pillow smacked him in the face, "You're not the prince of this universe's Saiyans, don't be a brat!"

Clint clucked his tongue from up above, "From the debrief on what Loki told you, in this universe aren't you more like the prince of Saiyans, Gohan? What with your grandfather being their new king?"

Another groan from Gohan.

"I think Thor said the title he took was High Poobah?" Tony chimed in.

"Lord Protector," came Natasha's quiet voice from the entrance to the media area of the tower, causing everyone who had not noticed her to jump. Only Clint had known she was there.

"I like mine better," Tony sulked.

"We have a mission," Natasha completely ignored Tony, "Some guy calling himself the Living Laser is robbing a bank, team is Hawkeye, Gohan, and I."

"Aww I don't get to go?" Tony grossed.

"Gohan's for speed, Clint and I are for crowd control while he locks down Laser. He appears to have the ability to move at incredibly fast speeds from point to point. Iron Man would be overkill here."

Gohan quickly dashed to the restroom with the capsule with his costume in it, "Well you heard her, bye guys, please change the channel!"

And so life fell into a pattern for Gohan. He would work with Tony's most days on their scientific research, only being interrupted by super-crime that needed some intervention. He and the Avengers in smaller teams took on Batroc, Whirlwind, and preventing some guy going by 'The Ogre' from of all things trying to hack into Stark company servers at the non-Avengers Tower New York offices.

Trunks would return to the tower from the Institute on the weekends to both do some individualized training with Gohan and just generally keep in touch. As friendly as he was with Mikhail and Hope he wasn't a mutant, there were times where he felt that everyone else around him was thinking about that as well.

But similarly he couldn't go back to Midtown, sure he kept in contact with a few friends from there, but most of them had been way too freaked out by the whole alien and can shoot energy beams thing. In fact the only one that was still texting back by the end of the summer was Liz.

So he enjoyed his time back at Avengers Tower with Gohan. He was his teacher, his friend, on legal documents his cousin, and basically his older brother in every way that mattered.

And so when one weekend a month over the summer Gohan disappeared he was a bit concerned, but he was going to trust him. Surely if he was ditching their normal time together there must have been a reason right?

And it was true, Gohan was off in Kamar Taj learning the theory behind the mystical arts. Which was suitably unfathomable and esoteric to him. He wanted to know what to at least look for in a potential Guardian and he was honestly a bit flummoxed.

He was leaning towards seeing if he could start Mordo on some ki-training, just to see if he would be suitable. While he was vastly different from Kami or Guru he did remind Gohan of Tien and Piccolo, and while Piccolo had always stated he'd be a terrible replacement for Kami (even up to his own death which had killed Kami as well) Gohan wasn't sure why that was.

He supposed it might have been some lingering doubts about having the darkness left over from Piccolo Sr but he'd always believed that Piccolo had redeemed himself for the sins of his father. By a long margin, even dying against the Androids so he could escape.

However a part of him wondered if perhaps it was best to find someone more nurturing, less driven to join the fight directly. Perhaps in a timeline where he and Trunks didn't come to this world Mordo would have one day found the book with the secret of the Lookout and gone there and become the Champion, set on finding the Guardian himself?

Gohan was distracted in his musings as the Ancient One's star pupil, a Stephen Strange, was sent flying past him as Mordo knocked him back in their spar.

Strange was apparently some kind of prodigy, mastering skills in the last two years that normally took students a decade or two.

But Gohan wasn't sure he saw anything in the man other than intelligence and talent, he had an arrogance that reminded him of Vegeta and a coldness that reminded him of the mask that Piccolo projected.

Strange didn't have anything he cared about enough to truly bind him to the world, not right now at least. And that, as well as his heavily academic nature making him not cut out for the ki-training, is why Gohan had never even considered him for the Guardianship. Perhaps one day he would take over watching the dimensional boundaries from the Ancient One, but he would not stand upon the Lookout and watch out over the world, that was for sure.

And it made sense with the man's past that Gohan had managed to glean.

Orphaned twice over, Strange had been a Nepalese child adopted during the American fad of adopting specifically 'Asian' babies in the 1960s and 70s. Apparently after that the fad had changed to adopting Chinese babies specifically. Gohan didn't understand it but he was glad the children, such as Strange, found good homes.

He had been raised by doctors who had passed their talents and knowledge onto their adopted child rather well, he had become a world renowned surgeon by thirty. Which was coincidentally the year his parents had died in a yachting accident. And again barely five years later he himself had been in a car wreck that had ruined his hands beyond repair.

Eventually running out of solutions from modern medicine he had turned back to his forgotten heritage and gone to visit his last remaining blood relative, a great aunt in Kathmandu, she had been the one that led him to the man who showed him the truth of Kamar Taj and the mystic world.

And the rest, for Strange, was history. He found his true calling and threw himself into it, forgoing all other worldly connections at the moment. Losing himself to the magic.

Gohan, a man of principles and a deep empathy that drove everything he did, could not fathom the cold academic detachment for the world from a man with such mystical knowledge.

That night found Gohan conversing with the Ancient One on his dilemma.

"Ah, yes I see where your concerns lay. Indeed Mordo has not the disposition for the post at the moment. Perhaps in time he will learn to temper the fire within his soul with a kind of patience that will allow him to be a watcher on high. But I fear that that skill is a long way off. And while I think you sell young Strange short, he has not reconnected with the world enough yet to serve either."

With a sigh the Ancient One continued, "Indeed Master Son, I think you must continue your search elsewhere. All other masters or talented pupils I have hear are too contented with their lot. Master Wong, for example, has the disposition but not the power or drive required."

The young Saiyan nodded along, "Well I suppose I can look out for a potential successor to Kami in the rest of the world, taking great care to check in with K'un-Lun when the pass opens next years. Though any recruit from there I may have to bring to you for the final training as opposed to teaching them myself, they practice Ki there from what I have been told."

"We would gladly fill in the mystical training of the future Guardian should you find one that needs it," She assured him.

With a sigh, Gohan took off back for New York. Summer was ending, and he had not made much progress on Popo's request.


	14. Marine Mayhem

Author's Note: Oh god I am so so bad at the mundane daily crap, I tried to do like filler nonsense with like Batroc's Brigade and stuff but it was just noootttt happening.

So here begins our next, and first original arc, Atlantis Rising.

Also the introductions of both Hank Pym and Namor.

Callsign poll still running.

Chapter 14: Marine Mayhem

It was mid-September, Gohan and Tony were the only ones in the tower awake, they had been working on trying to complete the reverse engineering of the capsule technology and had hit a dead end weeks ago.

It was only recently, after great agonizing and personal shame, that Tony decided to call in a favor to get some outside help.

Hank Pym was nominally retired and quite the old curmudgeon. A relic of the Cold War, the eras of spies and the Secret War SHIELD had fought to keep enhanced beings under wraps. Tony had his suspicions since that revelation that Pym had been the Ant-Man, his wife had 'disappeared' around the same time that those sightings had completely died down.

And nobody had more advanced miniaturization technology than Hank Pym. So he was the obvious person to look over Gohan's designs and find out what they were doing wrong, because Gohan's supply of capsules was enough for personal use, but they really wanted to produce at least enough for all the Avengers. And perhaps SHIELD, if they felt nice.

It was only tonight that Pym was finally getting back to them.

"Alright, Stark. I'm somewhat interested," The old man's face said from the holographic display, "This could be simpler than my Pym Particles, mostly because it's not meant to work on living tissue."

Gohan nodded, "Yes Doctor Pym! We have no desire for the kind of quantum exploration your Particle experiments would allow, this is all about storage!"

"Hmm...so you're Stark's new protege? That Monkey Guy on the news? That arm of yours was pretty impressive, if this is your work then I suppose I can give you both some advice...for a price."

Tony winced, "How much?"

"Five percent of the royalties when it goes into public production. Ten percent when it's just military."

"Five across the board."

"Hmm you're planning to keep it under wraps for a while then, why?"

"We need to create counter measures to stop it from being abused for things like arms and drug smuggling, that's harder once it's public, those need to exist before then."

"Damn, that was actually a good answer, Stark. I want to find a flaw in it. Five and eight."

Gohan hummed to himself, "Tony, five and eight and consultation credit sounds fine."

Hank blinked and his image looked over at Gohan, "I didn't ask for credit, kid."

"No but if you get us past this wall we hit then you and by extension a company that shares your name, deserves it."

"Stark your pupil is a shit negotiator but a good person, and that's why I'll go with his offer. I'll send over the data by the end of the week. Might need a few more rounds of review between us all before we iron out what the issue is, but I think I've already got a direction pinpointed. And Gohan? Don't take this punk's shit," With that Hank hung up.

"Well he's pleasant as ever," Tony groused.

"Seemed fine to me," Gohan shrugged and started powering down the lab systems, like he did every night when they finished. Or morning, quite often morning was when they finally stopped.

Unfortunately even though it was two A.M. fate seemed to have other ideas for Tony and Gohan's plans to go to sleep.

"Avengers! We have a series of anomalous seismic events off the coast of Antarctica. The thing that makes this an Avengers situation is that the strength of these events is growing and that the epicenter is moving in a perfectly straight pattern, our satellite images show a tanker ship in the epicenter moving into the Weddell Sea. We don't know what is going on here exactly so Gohan and Iron Man will fly ahead to attempt to intercept, stop, or slow down the target while the rest of the team flies in on the jet. Do you understand me?"

Tony was glaring at the Director, frustrated at having not been allowed to sleep, and though Banner also seemed rather exhausted from being awoken, he also seemed to have understood the situation.

With some grumbling on Tony's part, and yawning on everyone else's, Tony and Gohan took off flying with the rest following behind in a Quinjet.

It took several hours to reach the freighting ship, and in that time the scale of the tremors had risen to where small tidal waves were pushing out from the ship a few times an hour, luckily losing their force before they reached land. So far.

Circling the ship once, Gohan reported that his ki sense was confirming what their eyes were telling them.

"Tony, it's just that one guy standing on top the deck, and he's giving off some weird power signals, a mix of mystic energy and something else. I think he's psionically causing the ship to move and the seismic activity! We should take him out fast and hard, but be very careful."

"Roger that, Star Monkey," Tony had started giving Gohan more and more ridiculous nicknames over the months as neither he nor the public had come to a real conclusion on his superhero callsign. There was even a running poll in the New York Times and Gohan had said in an interview that any name over fifty percent agreed on he would take if he still hadn't chosen by the time that consensus was made.

With a growl at Tony, Gohan joined him in swooping down at the enemy somewhere around mach two.

The sonic booms should have been enough to send the man flying, however both Tony and Gohan came to a painful, full stop twenty feet out from the man, slamming into and sticking to some kind of telekinetic barrier.

"Uh oh," Gohan let out as the man turned his eyes back and forth between the two.

"Indeed, very uh-oh, chaps."

Oh great, Tony thought, a British villain. The accent is going to be unbearable.

"Oh no my good man, I quite think you both fighting each other to the death and letting me go on my way will be the unbearable part."

Suddenly both Tony and Gohan grabbed their heads as they were psychically attacked.

"Kill. Kill. Kill your friend. Betrayal. Kill," assaulted their minds.

Tony was soon overwhelmed and turned to the evil purposes, flying backwards to begin charging his weapons. Gohan however, had had months of training in the mental aspects of the ki-arts through his time with Mordo and the Ancient One, and was able to force up a mental barrier and activate his mind palace's defenses.

However even as he shook himself free he had to shift his focus away from his true opponent, a unibeam blast came rocketing down and he just barely moved out of the way, allowing it to splash across the psychic barrier.

Soon a dozen afterimages of Gohan appeared, infused with enough ki to have heat enough to trick Tony's heat seeking mini-rockets that followed.

"Tony!" Gohan cried above the howl of the freezing Antarctic winds, "Snap out of it! Pull yourself back into control! You're stronger than this!"

A dual repulsor blast told Gohan that perhaps Tony was not stronger than this.

"Crapbaskets..." Gohan growled out as he began to charge a blast, "Fine! I'll knock you out and take care of this myself! Masenko!"

The shorter range blast than the Kamehameha took Tony by surprise, not having the full predictive talents he would if he were fully in control and dedicated to his task.

The armor was not heavily damaged but it was able to knock him back flying a good two hundred yards.

"Ok, new rule, we get home and all these armors are getting an override for if they get electronically or-" He dodged another barrage of missiles, "Psychically hacked."

He opened up a communication channel to JARVIS through his Avengers com, "JARVIS! Can you shut Tony off? He is being controlled telepathically!"

"I apologize, Gohan, I do not have the authority to do that unless Mr. Stark is unconscious, in that case I can take over control, to ensure a safe landing."

With a grunt of acknowledgement Gohan flickered out of the way of another blast and appeared behind Tony, only to have the suit let out a wide arc of electricity behind it, taking Gohan completely by surprise.

"Aaarrgghh!" Gohan screamed in agony, actually losing control of his flight and energy long enough to drop fifty feet towards the water before regaining control and pulling up.

Electricity was one of the few things that Saiyans and Ki users did not have a natural resistance to, there were precise techniques that could insulate, but the generic ki aura that protected them from heat and cold to high degrees without any effort did not apply to electricity, which in many cases directly assaulted the nerves.

Tony had added some new toys, specifically to deal with ki users, after sparring with Gohan so much.

With another grunt Gohan shifted his aura into a 'heat shield' which flared a slight reddish tinge, this way the increased energy output was turned into heat which would disperse electricity along the length of the aura.

He had plenty of energy to spare, not even being in Super Saiyan at the moment.

"Alright Tony, time to knock you out so JARVIS can fly you home, sorry about this."

Keep his heat shield up Gohan created a flurry of afterimages, including one directly behind Tony, and instead finished his movement above Tony's head.

As most of the electricity dispersed the afterimage in the rear, Gohan's shield shunted off the remaining smaller amount, and Gohan slammed both hands palm first over where Tony's ears would be underneath the helmet.

The helmet was padded and structured to prevent a lot of sonic damage as well as a lot of concussive damage. Gohan however knew that a perfect mix of both would allow just enough bleed through to render Tony unconscious.

And he managed to get just enough to bleed through to knock Tony out without permanently hurting him.

As the suit flailed around and headed towards the ground Gohan contacted JARVIS once more, "JARVIS are you taking over?" he asked in concern.

"Remote control in three...two...one. Process Complete. Returning to base."

The suit pulled up, a bit jerky, around seventy feet from the ocean and began to return to New York.

With a frown Gohan turned around and growled at the ship escaping into the distance.

He was going to catch up to this bastard and show him who was boss.

But first, he touched his com.

"Fury, Black Widow, call off the Quinjet, target is a psychic of unknown power levels. Everyone except myself and possibly the Hulk is a security risk. I am going in alone."

"Now wait just one damn-"

Gohan turned his com off.


	15. Marine Monarch

Author's Note: I think I'm going to rewrite the first chapter to flesh it out some more, because a lot of people don't seem to go past the first chapter. Any suggestions of what to do to make that chapter better y'all?

Chapter 15: The Marine Monarch

Gohan, in the fully raiment of the Monkey King, shot through the air quicker than lightning.

Mach three passing by in a blink, his aura flickering golden at times, barely able to stop himself from going Super Saiyan with his rage.

His best friend, enslaved to some telepathic asshole in a silly hat. He was going to kill this guy. And he was very tempted to make it hurt.

He saw the freighter come into sight and with another boom he rocketed fist first into the man's telekinetic barrier.

It held, but the ship rocked and rolled in the ocean with the force of the impact.

"Ah...you have some training, I suppose? It matters not. I am the Man of Destiny and I shall swat you down like every other fly in my genocide of Atlantis. And after Atlantis is destroyed I shall have the world in my-what are you doing?"

"KAMEHAMEHA!" The charged up beam of energy slammed into the shield and pushed the boat down further into the water, the sides were in danger of the water flowing over and flooding the ship now.

The man grunted in effort to keep the shield up and raised a hand, making a violent gesture which was accompanied by Gohan feeling a telekinetic punch to his face. He pushed through the pain and pumped more energy into his blast.

The man's telekinesis was strong enough to actually pull the ship slightly further back onto the surface of the ocean now that his attention was focused on the battle of wills with Gohan and his energy.

Unfortunately Gohan's rage allowed his focus to narrow, the tunnel vision allowed for his ki senses to be ignored.

This was a problem when suddenly he got punched out of the air from behind by a figure that then immediately dove down and punched a hole through the unprotected parts of the vessel instead of attacking the psychic man directly.

The figure flew back up into the air as Gohan regained his bearings and altitude.

"Trespassers! Begone from Atlantean seas! Your disturbances have caused much strife, and should you not heed my warning your lives are forfeit! Namor, Prince of Atlantis warns you such!"

Seeing Gohan begin to regain his stability, instead of going after the boat, the shirtless man, who had seen Gohan blast out a gigantic beam of energy, instead prioritized him, having not known the exact origins of the tectonic events threatening his city.

Soon Gohan was on the defensive in a way he had never been on this planet other than facing the Hulk. The self-proclaimed prince was almost as fast and agile in the air as Gohan in his base form, appearing naught but a blur to the Man of Destiny down below.

"Wait!" Gohan yelled out as he barely moved out of the way of another sonic speed punch, leaving an afterimage behind to immediately be shattered, "I'm here to stop this guy from-" He was cut off by having to dodge another flurry of blows.

With a growl Gohan powered up to the edge of his base form's top limits and caught the next lunge from his opponent, "I am here to stop this guy! I am the Champion of the Earth's Guardian! Heir of Sun Wukong!"

The strange man with the vestigial wings on his feet slowed his assault.

"Hmm...with the amount of energy you were throwing around I believed you to be the source. Especially after seeing your tail. You say it was actually this human down here on the ship?" He turned his attention to the man, not recognizing him from so high up, and Destine noticed.

The 'Man of Destiny's response was a telekinetic yank that slammed Namor into the now sinking ship.

"Son of McKenzie! Atlantean half-breed! It is I! Destine, Mentallo! The Man of Destiny! Who returns to destroy your city!"

The proclaimed Namor pushed himself to his feet growling, "Fiend! I thought you buried beneath an entire ruined city! Fear not, I shall make sure death sticks rightly this time!"

While Namor was beating on the telekinetic shield, Gohan took a few moments to clear his rage out and actually strategize.

He flew up, directly above, Mentallo, and went Super Saiyan, his transformation was still a bit reckless and wasteful, sending energy cascading out about him.

Luckily this technique wasn't going to be channeling ki through his prosthetic, or he'd overload it again.

Putting two fingers to his forehead he began charging his attack.

Namor and Destine fought below. It seemed a futile battle for the mutant Atlantean half-breed. He could not seem to penetrate the telekinetic shield. However his foe wasted a precious few minutes attempting to break through his mental defenses telepathically.

Eventually Namor gave in to hubris, "Foolish, man! You believe a Prince of Atlantis would have a weak will and no training at all in how to protect his own mind! Pah! I spit upon thy efforts knave!"

Instead Destine decided it was time to pick up a floating chunk of ice nearby and slam it into Namor's head.

Though the prince quickly recovered it actually put him at a distance far enough from Destine for Gohan to unless his attack.

"Makankōsappō!" A beam of what seemed lightning with other ki energy swirling around it barreled down from above and pierced the shield.

The last thing Destine saw as he looked up and the beam pierced his face was a golden avenging angel above him.

The beam kept on going and punched a second hole through the boat.

Namor's thin eyebrows raised in surprise, he turned to look up to Gohan, who was breathing heavily, still glowing golden in his Super Saiyan state.

"Well met, Champion. I will however take it from here," before the ship could fully sink Namor flew over and claimed the crown from the remnants of Destine's head.

"Atlantis shall protect this relic, for it has caused us much strife over the years."

Gohan frowned, "I am not sure that is for the best, but as the seat of Guardian remains empty there isn't really anywhere I can store it myself. The Lookout is in no state to protect items and I suppose Atlantis, which I didn't even know about until now, would be as good a place as the Ancient One's hands."

"If my own sorcerers do not think we can keep it safe, I suppose the current Ancient One, whoever that is, would be a good place as any. But do not worry, Champion. The sorcerers of Atlantis are as good as any master of that school."

Gohan sighed a final time, "Fine, but if you need to contact me use one of those sorcerers to call for the Great Djinni Popo."

Gohan would hear from Atlantis again soon.


	16. Reprimands and Recreation

Author's Note: So that's not the last we'll see of Atlantis. It is however the last we'll see for a bit. Similar to how the Avengers all get their own independent movies (which sometimes interfere with them helping other Avengers out in their own independent arcs!) Gohan will be getting his, and dealing with realms and kingdoms mystical and spiritual will be his venue until a Guardian and a new Sorcerer Supreme both appear if you cannot tell. Originally I was gonna keep going with Atlantis stuff for a few more chapters but it really just needs to be broken into chunks of time to work properly.

Thus begins the AIM arc leading up to the events of Iron Man 3 and the special twist I am adding into it.

Also I saw Captain Marvel and holy shit I am definitely going to be working that in here, and y'all might be surprised with how I do it.

Chapter 16: Reprimands and Recreation

"You flew off alone, to face an enemy proven to have Alpha-level psychic powers at the very least and then let the item that allowed such powers be taken by an unknown foreign power? Does that sound about right, Mr. Son?"

"Umm...well when you put it like that..."

"When I put it like what? Those were just the damn facts."

"Well I figured we probably didn't want to start an international incident with a previously undiscovered hidden society of unknown power who sent a guy up that could punch me out of the sky in full powered base form!" Gohan finally had had enough chastisement and stood up and started defending himself.

Fury steepled his hands together and looked sternly at Gohan.

"Good, you have conviction in your field decisions," Gohan appeared stunned by the declaration and swift change of tone, "You see, Mr. Son, the one compunction I've always had about you is that outside of the middle of combat you are a very indecisive young man. You second guess yourself and that can be a liability. After the fiasco with the Tesseract I actually agree with your decision, it sounds like Atlantis has mystic specialists who can hopefully deal with the artifact. Whereas SHIELD only has two consultants who know anything on the topic and one isn't an actual practitioner anyways. You have the makings of a great hero, kid, but only once you develop the confidence to be a leader. To that end I am assigning you to partner with Captain America on missions for the next few months. You're a pretty heavy hitter, but the Captain has a history of leadership and exfiltration that will be useful for your development. His current assignment is a series of illegal experiments, corporate espionage, and such undertaken by a group calling itself the Advanced Idea Mechanics. We aren't sure what their end goal is, or if they're just a bunch of mercenary rogue scientists. But it will be a good chance for you to learn more groundwork."

Gohan sat himself back down, "Oh...umm, alright?"

Meanwhile Trunks was having the time of his life in a free for all volunteer spar in the Danger Room.

He quickly backflipped away from the wind-empowered speed of Kendall Logan, AKA Torrent, as she zoomed by with he hands clawed and sheathed in dangerous lightning.

Mikhail used the Saiyan's distraction to land a solid density-enhanced punch to his back sending him straight up into the air where he was then sent straight into the wall by Hope Summers borrowing her father's kinetic eye blasts for quite the whammy.

With a grin Trunks kicked himself back off the wall catching Hope, who for all her powers she could borrow just couldn't keep up with his speed, by surprise and throwing her straight into the crackling fists of Torrent.

The effect was not dissimilar to a taser and only Hope quickly borrowing Torrent's healing factor allowed her to stay conscious, though she was quite dazed and would be out of the fight for a bit.

Che-che-che-whoosh!

Trunks, even at his high reaction speed, barely had any time to fly up and out of the way of the sandstorm that swept the arena. It appeared that Sooraya Qadir, AKA Dust, had polished off the other side of the room by burying them in her created and controlled masses of sand.

In fact, unless Torrent could-

A small tornado infused with water kicked up in the middle of a sand bank.

Ah, Trunks thought, guess Torrent is still in the game. While she couldn't produce weather phenomenons on the scale that her mother could, she could easily produce tornado and hurricane levels in a localized area of about six yards around her body.

More than enough for the Danger Room.

And suddenly enough Trunks and Mikhail were both using their powers to their greatest extents just to dodge the raging elements of the two mutant girls with enough power to cause localized severe weather warnings.

The downside to having Trunks's enormous speed was that no matter how fast you can move you have to have somewhere to go, and when the entire arena was full of a sandstorm and a localized typhoon, there wasn't much room to stop.

Mikhail was having a similar issue in that there were not very many places to become tangible again in order to let loose an attack.

Trunks thought back to one of the few fights between Gohan and the Androids he had seen video of and thought of Android Seventeen's energy barrier.

Man, he thought to himself, I really need to come up with a technique like that.

Back at Avengers Tower, Gohan was going over the history of the case he and Steve were going to be working.

"Right, I know you have been doing your own individual work, especially with the supernatural stuff, lately but here at home we've had some interesting developments. The group, AIM, has hit Hammer Industries, the Roxxon Corporation, and been caught doing human experimentation in Maine. The focus seems to be biotech and biomechanical engineering," Steve threw up a few schematics onto the screen.

"You are actually going to be my science guy on this one, Gohan. While there may be times where I need your combat strength I think what we need more of right now is someone that can piece together what AIM is doing."

Gohan nodded and began collecting the data onto his own Stark-tech pad.

"Yeah I'll definitely start looking into this! It shouldn't take me more than a few days to get a list of what they could be doing, or if things are too unrelated and they must be getting contracts."

It was a grim Gohan who called Steve and Director Fury to a meeting not two days later.

"Cyborg supersoldiers," Gohan threw the information he had compiled up onto the holographic screens.

"They are, I believe, planning to use Hammer's knock-off Stark-style tech for armor and weapons. Roxxon bioengineering for cerebral integration and to stop the bodies from rejecting the enhancements. And..." Gohan frowned here, "I have no idea what they are planning to use for a power source. I think from what I was able to dig up that they are trying to develop some kind of biological power agent. But I have no idea what it is, we'd have to get into one of their labs to find out."

The frown seemed etched into Director Fury's face, "How dangerous do you think they could make a successful cyborg?"

Gohan worried his lip a little, "I don't know, without knowing the strength of the power source I would say low end they would be comparable to Tony's Marks II or III Ironman armors though. Again, depending on the power source they would likely have less staying power. But a strong enough power source could see things that could be getting close to Tony's current Mark VI territory. Now without Arc Reactor and Repulser tech they'd still likely be using conventional guns and missiles like the Hammer knock-offs. So that would put them still within manageable realms."

Steve was the next to speak up, "Well then we better get on finding out about this mysterious power source."


End file.
